Ayúdame a Recordarte
by Eff di Jay
Summary: Harry está en coma. Ginny la pasa muy mal mientras lo acompaña en este estado. Pero Ginny se da cuenta de que Harry reacciona con un nombre... un nombre que no es el de ella. Gracias por los reviews! Terminada!
1. Capítulo 1: El final y el principio

**Capítulo 1**

Llovía muy fuerte. Entraba un frío gélido a pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas. El invierno estaba próximo, por no decir que ya había comenzado. Normalmente se asocia el invierno con una blanca Navidad. Y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba una joven de cabellos rojos sentada en una silla, mirando cómo el agua se convertía en aguanieve y poco después en nieve.

Por lo general, Ginny Weasley se hubiera alegrado de que estuviera nevando, pero no era así en esos momentos.

Se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Había pasado todo el día ahí. Su razón: La persona que amaba más que a cualquier cosa, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió dos veces.

Intentó recordar los tristes sucesos sin llorar. Aún así, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hacía dos semanas que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido para siempre a consecuencia del último enfrentamiento con Harry. Había ocurrido ahí mismo, en los jardines de Hogwarts, donde ella y Harry solían pasear antes.

Harry se había batido en duelo contra él, pues era el único que podía derrotarlo, y así fue. Sin embargo, quedó muy mal herido, y cayó inconsciente tras haber matado a Voldemort. No se le trasladó a San Mungo porque no era una herida mágica, ni nada que pudiera arreglarse con magia. La verdad era muy cruel con Ginny: Harry Potter, su querido Harry estaba en coma. Un coma muy profundo, como decían los magos expertos. La causa, un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Y es que la caída de Harry fue debido a Lord Voldemort, que, al ver que no tenía otra alternativa y, queriendo hacer el mayor daño posible lanzó a Harry por los aires mientras este le lanzaba el resplandor verde de la muerte. Al instante, la vida le fue arrancada a Lord Voldemort tan cruelmente como él lo había hecho con muchas personas antes.

Todo el mundo vio como Harry se elevaba en el aire varios metros, y entonces comenzaba a caer, al parecer sin sentido, pues el esfuerzo de haber reunido las fuerzas para matar a Voldemort lo había dejado exhausto. Al tocar el suelo se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix se batían en duelo contra decenas de mortífagos, mientras que sus amigos de curso, Ron, Hermione y su novia Ginny protegían a los más pequeños de Hogwarts.

Al ver que Voldemort había muerto, inmediatamente todos los mortífagos abandonaron Hogwarts. Todos corrieron hacia Harry, que sangraba de la cabeza. Dumbledore se adelantó. Blandió su varita, murmuró un hechizo. No pasó nada. Harry siguió inmóvil. Entonces llegaron magos del ministerio e inmediatamente atrás, magos expertos de San Mungo para curar a cualquier herido.

No había habido muertes por parte de Hogwarts. El valor y el coraje de la Orden del Fénix habían impedido que los mortífagos mataran gente inocente. Sin embargo, había algunos mortífagos muertos y muchos heridos que no habían podido escapar. Inmediatamente se les envió a Azcaban, no sin antes identificarlos correctamente.

Varios magos expertos se acercaron a Harry. Movieron la cabeza negativamente, dando a entender que no podían hacer nada. Debía despertar solo.

Ginny observaba todo esto desde lejos. Hermione ya le había avisado que no había por qué preocuparse, que Harry no había muerto, solo estaba inconsciente. Pero ¿Por qué entonces no se levantaba? ¿Por qué entonces seguía en el suelo mientras que los magos no hacían nada para despertarlo? Ron la detenía para que no fuera a verlo.

- "Vamos Ginny, todo está bien… de un momento a otro…", dijo Ron.

Pero ese momento nunca llegó. Vio con impotencia como lo llevaban hacia la enfermería flotando. Se veía tan exhausto y sin fuerzas y… eso era sangre? No podía ser. Le habían dicho que Harry estaba bien…

Fue entonces cuando se enteró que Harry estaba en coma, que no lo habían podido hacer volver en sí.

Ahí fue donde su vida comenzó a hacerse pedazos. Día tras día se sentaba con él. Le hablaba, le lloraba, intentaba despertarlo… todo en vano. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny se acomodó en la silla. De un momento a otro entrarían Ron y Hermione en su visita nocturna.

Efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hermione entró seguida de Ron. La esperanza se borró de sus rostros al comprobar que no había despertado aún. Ginny sabía como se sentían.

Cada mañana despertaba y miraba a Harry, esperando verlo sentado, mirándola como antes. Mirándola con esos ojos verdes que la invitaban a amarlo, a quererlo cada día mas. Pero entonces abría los ojos y ahí estaba él. Recostado sin haber movido un solo músculo en toda la noche.

- "Vamos Ginny, porqué no descansas?", preguntó Hermione preocupada por su amiga. Había estado dentro mucho tiempo. Solo pasaba fuera el tiempo necesario para asistir a clases. Por increíble que fuera, el curso seguía de forma normal, ahora que ya no había peligro no había razón para cerrar Hogwarts.

- "No estoy cansada Herm, de verdad", dijo Ginny. Sus ojos la traicionaban. Estaban opacos a falta de sueño.

- "Vamos Ginny, ve a descansar, duerme un rato", dijo Ron apoyando a Hermione.

- "Nosotros cuidaremos de Harry mientras.", dijo Hermione.

- "No, hoy no. Pienso quedarme aquí por la noche. Mañana no hay clases, no tengo que levantarme temprano", dijo en tono firme. No pensaba irse de ahí. Sentía que debía quedarse.

- "Ay Ginny…bueno, pero te traeré algo de comer.", dijo Hermione viendo que sería imposible convencerla. Los Weasley eran necios cuando se lo proponían.

- "Gracias Herm", se limitó a decir Ginny.

Hermione salió de la habitación en dirección del comedor. Ron se quedó a hacerle compañía a Ginny.

- "Harry. ¿Nos oyes? Por favor despierta, Estas matando a Ginny amigo! Nunca la había visto tan preocupada!", dijo Ron hablándole a Harry. Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse a pesar de la situación. Harry no movió una sola pestaña.

- "Vamos Harry, ¿Por qué nos haces esto, estamos todos preocupados por ti!", dijo Ron con tristeza. "Ni siquiera hemos celebrado la muerte de Vol…de… V… de Voldemort", dijo un poco asustado de su osadía. Sin embargo, Harry no se movió.

Ginny se había formado una esperanza, como sucedía siempre que alguien le hablaba a Harry. Pensaba que iba a reaccionar, que iba a contestar. Pero no, una vez más, se había equivocado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una voz en la oscuridad

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione entró con una bandeja de comida. Ginny estaba hambrienta y se comió todo lo que Hermione le había llevado.

- "Tu crees Hermione…", preguntó Ginny sin atreverse a terminar la pregunta.

- "Vamos, Gin, todos sabemos que Harry va a despertar… solo hay que darle tiempo, sufrió un shock tremendo…", dijo Hermione sinceramente.

- "Harry! Nos oyes? Es hora de irnos a dormir,", dijo Ron después de un rato. Ya era muy noche. Ginny se estremeció. Otra insoportable noche que pasaría pensando en lo peor. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo resistiría, aferrándose a la esperanza.

Hermione y Ron salieron de la habitación. Se veían cansados, pero no tanto como Ginny. Podría decirse que estaba en el límite. Hermione pensó que esa sería la última noche que le permitiría a Ginny pasar ahí. Podía ser terca, pero no podía seguir así, consumiéndose.

Ginny se quedó pensativa. Sentía que aún no hacía todo por Harry. Algo faltaba. Debía haber algo que no hubiera intentado aún.

- "Harry? Me escuchas Harry?", dijo con voz entrecortada. Harry no se movió. "Vamos Harry, soy yo! Soy Ginny! Por favor despierta!", suplicó Ginny.

_Muy en el fondo de Harry, tan dentro que no fue notable, se inició un escalofrío al escuchar un nombre. Está muy oscuro en el mundo donde Harry vive. Oye ruidos, pero no los puede entender. Solo escucha un suave zumbido. Muy lejos se escuchan unas palabras. "Soy Ginny!"… un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, pero es tan leve que el cuerpo no se logra estremecer. Ginny… ese nombre. Por qué lo hizo sentirse así de repente? Que significa eso? Está muy cómodo así. Sin preocuparse de nada… "Por favor despierta"… Esa voz… Dios, como lo hace sentir…pero, de quién es? Esa voz lo hace sentir… diferente…lo hace… amar…pero… a quien? No puede recordar nada…_

Ginny no sabe que hacer. Ha intentado todo… que le puede faltar? De pronto se le ocurre una idea. Será posible que Harry pueda reaccionar al escuchar una palabra? Es posible.

- "Harry? No me conoces? Todos queremos que despiertes, Harry. Ron, Hermione, Mi mamá, mi papá, los gemelos, hasta Percy! Vamos Harry! No reconoces a nadie de nosotros?", dice Ginny desesperada. Su nueva táctica no funciona, pero no se puede rendir tan fácilmente.

- "También están Dumbledore, Neville, hasta Snape Harry, mmm, quien más… están Angelina, Katie, Hagrid…", continuó Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar a las personas más importantes para Harry mientras lo veía atenta a cualquier señal.

- "Está Fleur, Colin, la profesora McGonagall, Cho…", dijo Ginny sin pensarlo. De pronto no lo pudo creer. Harry se había estremecido! No era posible. Había reaccionado! Que había dicho que lo había hecho responder al nombre? Entonces se quedó helada. Había dicho "Cho", y él se había estremeció…

- "Harry? Me oyes?", suplicó Ginny, acercándose a Harry y tomándole la mano. Estaba helada.

_Harry oía una voz. Una voz muy dulce que decía nombres en otros tiempos conocidos por él. "Cho", escuchó Harry, y recordó a una chica oriental hermosa que era su novia. Debía despertar por ella. Quería despertar…Dios… como ansiaba ver a Cho… aunque por alguna extraña razón se sentía un poco incómodo, como si la verdad fuese otra. Pero no recordaba nada más… solamente a Cho, Hermione, a Ron…y a Ginny. Se estremeció al pensar en ese nombre. No sabía por qué pero algo no estaba bien ahí._

Ginny observó como Harry se estremecía. Momentos después, unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados. Descubrió que también de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas silenciosas... y tristes…

Pero Harry no despertó. Ginny habló nuevamente, intentando no mencionar a Cho. Se negaba a creer que su querido Harry hubiera respondido al nombre de Cho. Sin embargo, por fin lo aceptó, si su Harry respondía al nombre de Cho, ella podía llamarla para que le hablara a Harry. Tanto así lo amaba, que era capaz de entregar el corazón de Harry simplemente para que él no sufriese. No pudiendo más con esos pensamientos y con una gran tristeza, se quedó dormida al amanecer.

Cuando Hermione entró al día siguiente, se encontró con Ginny que dormía profundamente recargada en su silla, con la mano de Harry entre sus manos. Harry seguía profundamente dormido. Pero, ¿sería posible? Los parpados de Harry estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado.

- "Ginny! Ginny, despierta! Harry está…", dijo Hermione corriendo hacia ellos. Ginny se despertó sobresaltada y soltando la mano de Harry.

- "Que sucede Herm? Que…?", entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y se detuvo. Su rostro debió mostrar un dolor inmenso, porque Hermione la miró fijamente.

- "Ocurre algo Ginny?", preguntó Hermione sin tener la mínima idea de lo ocurrido.

- "Herm… yo…", contestó Ginny sin saber que decir. Podía confiar en Hermione, lo sabia. Pero no sabía si era tiempo de decirlo. Probablemente Harry fuera a despertar pronto y no habría necesidad de decir nada. Sin embargo, su decisión podía afectar el destino de Harry. Se decidió por contarle todo a Hermione.

- "Herm, anoche le estuve hablando a Harry…", comenzó Ginny sin ver a los ojos de Hermione. Esta última no dijo nada. En realidad no tenía la mas mínima idea sobre lo que le pasaba Ginny.

- "Anoche mencioné a Cho, y Harry se estremeció… Herm…, mencioné a Cho y él comenzó a llorar…", terminó de decir Ginny entre lágrimas. Hermione se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo le había hablado Ginny de Cho, cuando ésta última le había hecho tanto daño a Harry?.

- "Si serás Ginny, como se te ocurre. ¿Por qué la mencionaste?", preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny no la volteaba a ver.

- "No sé Herm. Simplemente lo dije. Quiero que despierte, Herm. No puedo verlo más así…", dijo Ginny es un suspiro. Hermione comprendió. Ginny amaba demasiado a Harry. La conocía bien, haría hasta lo imposible para que Harry se despertara y fuera feliz.

- "Herm, tu crees que debo… tu crees que debo pedirle a Cho que venga con Harry?", preguntó Ginny esperando que Hermione estallara. Se sorprendió cuando Hermione le contestó con tristeza.

- "Ginny, no puedo decirte lo que está bien hacer o lo que no esté bien. Esto es tu decisión, no la mía. Si tu lo amas y el te ama no pasará nada…", dijo Hermione mirándola con tristeza.

Ginny comprendió que Hermione tenía razón. Esa era su decisión y de nadie más. Si quería ver a Harry despierto tendría que llamar a Cho. Si… definitivamente lo haría. Pero… pero ella no podía hacerlo, sería como estar entregando voluntariamente a Harry, y no podría tolerar eso. Tendría que pedírselo a alguien.

Hermione pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- "Se que es difícil para ti, Gin. No lo hagas tu, yo lo haré por ti, si esa es tu decisión" dijo Hermione.

- "Muchas gracias, Herm… de verdad que muchas gracias…", dijo Ginny agradeciendo enormemente la ayuda de Hermione.

- "Iré inmediatamente a buscar a Cho para que venga cuanto antes.", dijo Hermione antes de salir por la puerta.

Ginny se quedó triste, pero de algún modo sabía que era lo correcto. Si Harry la había amado como el lo decía, entonces no había nada que temer.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una visita incómoda

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione entró a la habitación. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que había salido en busca de Cho.

- "Cho vendrá en 10 minutos Ginny", dijo Hermione sin aliento.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. En esos momentos no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de dejar a Cho con Harry.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Hermione y Ginny estaban en un silencio muy tenso. Ron había entrado, pero al sentir el ambiente huyó de la habitación deseándole suerte a Ginny con todo el corazón… no quería ver a su hermana sufrir más.

Se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo. Ginny los reconoció de inmediato. Los pasos parecían muy seguros de si mismos.

Ginny se imaginó a Cho, mirando por encima del hombro a todos, como si el mundo le perteneciera. A Cho le gustaba sentirse importante, le gustaba sentirse como alguien inalcanzable. Y no estaba muy equivocada, pues en realidad la mayoría de los chicos volteaban a verla cuando pasaba. Ella ni siquiera se dignaba en mirarlos.

Y cuando anduvo con Harry, parecía más que se empeñaba en mostrarles a todos que ella merecía solamente a alguien muy importante, que no se dignaría a andar con alguien que fuera menos que un capitán de Quiddich.

---

Era Octubre, un día lluvioso en el día de Halloween. La fiesta había sido muy divertida, todos estaban contentos y bailaban con su respectiva pareja.

Ginny bailaba con Dean Thomas, Ron con Hermione, Neville con Luna, y Harry… Harry bailaba con Cho.

Ginny estaba divirtiéndose, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse triste cuando veía fugazmente a Harry, divirtiéndose con Cho. En cambio ella… ella no quería herir a Dean. No podía decirle que lo amaba, pues su amor solo era para Harry. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, no podía pasarse toda la vida esperándolo, pues ese día tan esperado nunca llegaría.

El baile terminó y Ginny pensó que era hora de retirarse. No podía aguantar más su situación. Definitivamente tenía que marcharse. Al despedirse de Dean, volteó disimuladamente a ver a Harry. Se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que él estaba muy serio, mientras que Cho le daba besos que Harry intentaba evitar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, pero no duró mucho. Sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para que Ginny se diera cuenta de que Harry estaba sufriendo. En sus ojos se veía la tristeza y la desesperación. Ginny estaba muy confundida. Pensaba que Harry era muy feliz con Cho.

Al llegar a la sala común se sintió muy cansada. Sin embargo no se fue a dormir. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar sus ideas. Se sentó en un sillón cerca del fuego y estuvo mucho rato viendo simplemente las rojas llamas juguetear.

Al poco rato sintió que el retrato se abría. Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y se sorprendió al descubrir a Harry. Venía tan triste o deprimido que no la había visto aún.

- "Estas bien Harry?", preguntó Ginny dudosa. No quería herir a Harry, era obvio que no estaba bien.

Harry volteó hacia ella sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de ella.

- "Que? Ah, si, si, claro, estoy… bien", dijo Harry lentamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar parecer seguro. Ginny se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

- "Ginny…Cho y yo terminamos. Mas bien, yo terminé…", dijo Harry en un murmullo. Tenía que contárselo a alguien, y Ron y Hermione no estaban.

Ginny se quedó más confundida. Que? La mejor pareja de Hogwarts había terminado? Era posible eso? Tardó un poco en asimilar todo. Si Cho y Harry ya no eran nada… Harry estaba libre…

Entonces se dio cuenta realmente de la situación. No sabía si reír o gritar de felicidad. Ahora ella tenía una vez más la oportunidad. Sin embargo, distinguió la tristeza en los ojos de Harry y su emoción terminó. Harry en verdad amaba a Cho, pero…entones porqué había cortado con ella?

Miró a Harry esperando que dijera algo más, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Se volteó lentamente y camino con paso inseguro hacia su habitación, dejando a Ginny muy confundida.

---

Una muchacha hermosa de rasgos orientales entro a la habitación donde Harry se encontraba. Ginny observó como la ignoraba por completo y se dirigía hacia Hermione.

- "Me gustaría estar a solas con él", dijo Cho en un tono venenoso. Ginny sintió que las mejillas le ardían. No podía tolerar esto. Como podía dejar sola a Cho con su Harry, después de lo que ésta lo había herido tanto?

Los ojos de Ginny debieron demostrar la furia que sentía, porque Hermione la tomó del hombro, impidiendo que pasara algo más en la habitación.

- "Vamos Gin, salgamos un momento. No será mucho, te lo prometo", dijo Hermione arrastrando a Ginny.

Al salir, cerraron la puerta para que Ginny no escuchara nada y así impedir que irrumpiera echando maleficios a Cho.

Ginny estaba ahora más triste que antes. Que pasaría si Harry despertara de repente en la presencia de Cho? Que pasaría si Harry despertara gracias a una simple palabra de Cho, después de que ella había estado todo el tiempo hablándole e intentando de todo?

Entonces Cho salió de la habitación diciendo que Harry no había despertado. La pesadilla de Ginny y su sufrimiento acabaron, para dar paso a otro sufrimiento. Que pasaría si Harry en realidad no despertaba nunca? Hasta entonces había tenido la esperanza de que Harry despertaría con algo que ella no había intentado aún, pero ahora, después de esto, sentía que realmente ya había hecho todo…absolutamente todo…

Entró a la habitación con Hermione y vio que Harry seguía igual. Como ansiaba que Harry abriera los ojos y la mirara con esa mirada verde que tanto le hacía falta. Sin embargo, esto no sucedió, y Ginny se sentó de nuevo en la silla donde había estado durante tanto tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Despertando en el pasado

**Capitulo 4**

_Harry sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Escuchaba una voz en la lejanía. La voz era conocida. Era de la persona que amaba. Escuchó como Cho lo llamaba por su nombre, le imploraba que despertara por ella. Pero… donde estaba la otra voz? La otra voz era más dulce incluso que esta. Por qué se había ido? De quien era? No podía recordar nada de esto. Entonces no escuchó ninguna voz. Seguramente Cho había salido de la habitación. Tenía que despertar. En verdad quería despertar ya. ¿Qué le había pasado¿Por qué no podía despertar? Sin embargo, poco a poco era más conciente de lo que pasaba. Los estímulos sensoriales cada vez eran mayores. La oscuridad se desvanecía cada vez más. Escuchaba su propia respiración ahora. Estaba acostado en una cama muy suave. Percibía un olor suave muy agradable. Un olor fresco, como de un prado con flores. Sintió que no estaba solo. Logró escuchar una respiración muy suave en la habitación donde se encontraba. La oscuridad se hacía menor cada vez. Estaba despertando como de un sueño muy largo, con el coma superado. Sin embargo, no podía abrir los ojos. Le pesaban tanto…tenía tanto sueño…_

Cuando Hermione llegó temprano en su visita matutina, Ginny se había quedado dormida un buen rato, cosa que vio con agrado porque en realidad se veía muy cansada. Salió de la habitación para traer algo de comida. No se dio cuenta de que la mano de Harry se movía muy lentamente. Al cerrar la puerta, los párpados de Harry se estremecieron sobresaltados por el ruido y finalmente abrió los ojos.

Al principio no recordó nada. Recordaba el día del baile de Halloween.. Pero… donde estaba? Que había pasado? Recordaba vagamente unas voces. Entonces recordó a Cho.

- "Cho!", gritó Harry sentándose violentamente. Miró a su alrededor y le sorprendió descubrir a Ginny sentada en la silla. Se había despertado bruscamente por el grito y lo veía de una forma muy rara. Harry sintió algo extraño. Esa mirada… por qué se sentía así?

Ginny abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de Harry. Por unos momentos pensó que estaba soñando. Sin embargo, Esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía la miraban de una forma tan real.

- "Harry! Harry! Despertaste, no puedo creerlo!", gritó Ginny levantándose y saltando de alegría mientras corría a abrazarlo.

- "Que me pasó? donde está Cho?", preguntó Harry.

A Ginny se le nubló la vista antes de alcanzar a Harry. Había preguntado por Cho, ni siquiera la había saludado a ella. No había dicho su nombre… no se había alegrado de verla.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad.

- "Cho, Ah… si, claro, vendrá en unos momentos… si…", dijo Ginny sin sentir que las lágrimas le salían. La impresión la había dejado unos momentos sin fuerzas. Sin saber que hacer, salió de la habitación algo mareada.

En el pasillo, Hermione iba llegando con algo de comida. Vio a lo lejos que Ginny salía del cuarto y se sorprendió al ver que avanzaba lentamente, como si se fuera a caer. Hermione se le quedó viendo unos momentos. Ginny pasó de largo sin mirarla. Se veía destrozada.

- "Ginny? Ginny? Que ocurre?", preguntó Hermione.

- "El… él no me recuerda…", dijo Ginny sin verla, parecía más que hablaba consigo misma que con Hermione.

- "Pero si él, el no ha despertado Ginny, claro que te recordará cuando despierte!", dijo Hermione sin comprender.

- "El… él ya despertó….", murmuró Ginny. Hermione se quedó sin habla. Entró corriendo a la habitación y descubrió a Harry sentado en la cama, mirándola confundido.

- "Harry! Harry, por fin despertaste! Sabía que lo harías!", gritó Hermione corriendo a abrazarlo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga. Sin embargo, la actitud de Ginny lo había dejado completamente confundido. No sabía que pensar realmente.

- "Cuando… como… que… no puede ser!", decía Hermione diciendo cosas sin sentido.

- "Hermione… que me pasó? donde está Cho?", preguntó Harry desconcertado aún. Hermione entonces se separó de él y lo miró dudosa. No creía haber escuchado bien.

- "Donde está quien?", preguntó.

- "Donde está Cho?", preguntó de nuevo Harry. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Ni Ginny ni ella parecían querer contestarle.

- "Cho, pero si…", dijo Hermione tratando de comprender.

- "Hermione, que me pasó?", dijo Harry entonces. Al menos podrían contestarle eso.

- "Tu… tu te caíste…un golpe en la cabeza", dijo Hermione comenzando a comprender.

- "Como pasó? Que estaba haciendo?", dijo Harry sin tener la más remota idea de cómo había logrado golpearse la cabeza.

- "Eh…en un momento vuelvo…yo tengo… tengo que…", dijo Hermione, pero salió sin completar lo que estaba diciendo.

Harry sintió que algo realmente malo estaba pasando. Recordaba perfectamente el baile. El estaba con Cho. Habían tenido problemas últimamente porque se decía que ella andaba con otros también. Harry no quería creer eso, pero sabía que Cho era muy coqueta. Recordaba haber considerado el terminar con ella. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho, no hasta donde recordaba.

Hermione corrió en busca de la señora Pomfrey. No estaba en esos momentos en la enfermería porque había ido a comer. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Se encontró en el camino a varios Gryffindors que seguramente iban a ver como estaba Harry. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que podía pasar.

- "Debo apurarme, no puedo dejar que se comiencen a esparcir rumores…", pensaba Hermione mientras buscaba entre las mesas a la señora Pomfrey.

Ella había comprendido todo de pronto. Sabía que Harry había perdido parte de su memoria, y era casi obvio que no recordaba su relación con Ginny. En cambio, parecía recordar que andaba todavía con Cho. Es más, era probable que no recordara su batalla contra Voldemort. Eso si era un verdadero problema.

Hermione pensó en Ginny. No sabía como iba a poder soportar esto. Sintió realmente compasión por ella, y pensó que tenía que verla de inmediato… pero primero tenía que hablar con la señora Pomfrey…

La descubrió cuando se dirigía a la mesa de los profesores. Se dirigió hacia ella inmediatamente y le soltó todo de golpe antes de que llegara a reunirse con los demás. Aún así, varios profesores se quedaron viéndola. La señora Pomfrey la miraba sorprendida sin saber que decir. Algunos profesores también, no parecían comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- "Que Harry que?", preguntó la señora Pomfrey casi gritando. Todos en el Gran Comedor voltearon a ver. Hermione le repitió la historia hablando en voz baja, pero aún así sintiéndose un poco cohibida. No quería que todo el mundo se enterara de la situación, y menos en esos momentos. No quería que se comenzaran a esparcir rumores..

Sin embargo, cuando la señora Pomfrey salió para dirigirse a la enfermería, todo Hogwarts estaba enterado de que Harry ya había despertado.


	5. Chapter 5: Tiempo perdido

**Capítulo 5**

Ginny estaba acostada en su cama, llorando. Aún no podía arreglar sus pensamientos, todo había pasado tan rápido. Cuando Harry había mencionado a Cho… ohh…que dolor sentía en esos momentos.

Sentía que no podía vivir más, no en esas condiciones.

- "El siempre la quiso a ella, solo recurrió a mi como última opción…", pensaba Ginny amargamente.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría. No quería hablar con nadie, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse y esconderse.

- "Ginny…", dijo una voz.

Ginny sabía que Hermione quería hablar con ella, pero no tenía ganas en esos momentos. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de vivir.

- "Ginny, lo siento tanto… pero créeme, debemos darle tiempo. Solamente es cuestión de tiempo…", dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ginny. Su voz había intentado sonar segura, pero Ginny no pudo evitar sentir que Hermione decía eso intentando convencerse a ella misma también.

- "Tengo miedo, Herm, mucho miedo", dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas.

- "Lo sé, Ginny, pero el te recordará. Solo es temporal. La señora Pomfrey está con el en estos momentos, ella sabrá que hacer para recuperar su memoria. Ginny solo asintió en silencio.

La señora Pomfrey estaba con Harry. El no sabía a que había venido, se sentía completamente bien. Es más, de no haber sido porque estaba muy confundido, habría bajado al Gran Comedor a buscar él mismo a Cho.

Había visto a muchos curiosos mirar por la puerta antes de que la señora Pomfrey la cerrara.

- "Vamos a ver, Harry. Como te encuentras? Te duele algo?", dijo la señora Pomfrey amablemente. Harry no agradeció la amabilidad. En realidad quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Y la señora Pomfrey siempre creía que él era un delicado.

- "No, en realidad me siento muy bien, puedo irme?", dijo Harry en un intento de convencerla.

La señora Pomfrey abrió mucho los ojos.

- "Irte? Ahora mismo? Pero si apenas te despertaste Harry, tienes que recuperarte. Y por lo que me dijeron, tienes que recordar muchas cosas…", dijo lentamente.

Recordar que cosas? Harry no comprendía. El día anterior había sido el baile, el lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba haber tenido la insensatez de terminar con Cho. De pronto se quedó sin respiración… no podía ser… a menos que…

- "Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?",preguntó con temor.

- "Dos semanas enteras, después de lo de Vo…Voldemort", dijo la señora Pomfrey con un poco de temor.

Dos semanas después de que? Harry se quedó pensativo. No podía ser. Bueno, en dos semanas no habría pasado mucho. Sin embargo, tenía una extraña sensación. Sentía que algo no estaba bien, que algo faltaba. De pronto se sintió incompleto, y supuso que era porque Cho no estaba con él.

- "Bueno, podrás recibir visitas después de que te tomes esta poción, te ayudará a recordar un poco", dijo la señora Pomfrey dándole una infusión que tenía una apariencia viscosa. La tragó con dificultad y sintió que se le aclaraba la mente. Sin embargo, no recordó nada.

Harry se sentó impaciente por recibir las visitas. Quería ver de nuevo a Hermione y a Ron, pero sentía especial interés en ver a Cho. A Ginny… entonces recordó a Ginny. Por qué había estado presente cuando él se despertó? Acaso había pasado la noche ahí? Se rió de si mismo por lo que acababa de decir. Por supuesto que no. Cho debió de decirle que se quedara un momento mientras ella salía. Debía ser eso.

Sin embargo, ¿desde cuando se llevaba Cho con sus amigos? Intentó recordarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Más bien era que Cho nunca hablaba con nadie de sus amigos. Entonces recordó la mirada de Ginny cuando se despertó y sintió un escalofrío. Definitivamente había algo extraño. Pero no lo sabría hasta más tarde.

Momentos después entraron Ron y Hermione. Se veían contentos, pero había algo extraño, como una especie de nostalgia…

- "Harry! Es verdad que despertaste!", dijo Ron al ver a su mejor amigo sentado en la cama.

- "Claro que si Ron, no esperabas que estuviera así toda la vida, o si?", bromeó Harry contagiado de la emoción de sus amigos. Esperaba ver entrar a Ginny en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió.

Mientras hablaba con Ron de cosas no muy importantes, pues Hermione le había prohibido revelar cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado y que Harry probablemente no recodaba, Harry pensaba en Ginny. Su mirada al salir de la habitación lo había dejado muy pensativo. Había sido una mirada de tristeza… más bien de decepción. Había dicho algo que la hubiera molestado? El solo había dicho que quería hablar con su novia!

- "Que ha pasado en estas dos semanas?", preguntó Harry. "Lo último que recuerdo es el baile de Halloween", dijo mirando por la ventana como unos copos de nieve caían. No prestó mucha atención a esto hasta que vio su habitación decorada para navidad. Entonces se quedó sin habla. Algo no estaba bien. Si habían pasado dos semanas después del baile estarían en Noviembre. No nevaría aún y los adornos navideños no estarían presentes.

Hermione pareció intuir esto, porque negó tristemente con la cabeza viendo a su amigo recién despertado.

- "Que día es hoy, cuanto tiempo pasó desde que estuve inconsciente?", preguntó Harry con temor.

- "Ay Harry… hay tantas cosas que deberías saber y que no recuerdas, unas muy importantes para ti", comenzó Hermione.

- "Importantes? Tienen que ver con Voldemort?", preguntó Harry. Se sorprendió al notar que ellos no se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese nombre. Definitivamente había algo raro.

- "Harry, ya derrotaste a Voldemort…", dijo lentamente Ron, mirando a Hermione de reojo para ver si lo apoyaba. Ella movió la cabeza indicándole que continuara.

Harry comenzó a reírse. Que ya había derrotado a Voldemort? Imposible, Ese cuento no se lo creían ni los niños.

- "Fue exactamente hace dos semanas!", continuó Ron

- "Fue a causa de él que quedaste en coma todo este tiempo…", dijo Hermione con cautela. Harry dejó de reírse de inmediato. No era posible. Simplemente era descabellado.

- "Pero… pero me dijeron que me había caído!", dijo Harry sin creerlo.

- "Así es, Voldemort te lanzó al aire antes de morir y caíste golpeándote la cabeza…", dijo Ron.

- "Es una mala broma?", preguntó Harry totalmente confundido. Sin embargo notó las miradas de sus amigos. Eran sinceras.

- "No Harry, no es ninguna broma. Voldemort se ha ido para siempre.", dijeron los dos.

Harry entonces se rió de felicidad. Era lo mejor que podría haber pasado. Sin Voldemort todo sería más feliz ahora.

- "Supongo que todos están muy contentos, entonces", dijo Harry. Sin embargo, sus amigos no parecían muy contentos.

- "Ha pasado otra cosa que no recuerde?", dijo Harry. Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero notó que Harry dejaba de ponerle atención y miraba hacia la puerta.

Volteó y descubrió a la bella oriental que miraba a Harry.

Cho entró sin siquiera saludarlos. Se dirigió a Harry y lo besó. Hermione dejó escapar un gruñido de inconformidad. Ron se puso tieso y prefirió salir de la habitación antes de perder el control.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sospechas

**Capítulo 6**

- "Cho… yo… que alegría verte!", dijo Harry mirando a la oriental. Sintió los labios de Cho en los suyos, sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba. No se sentía muy bien. Podría decirse que no había disfrutado el beso.

- "Oh Harry, por fin despiertas!", dijo Cho con lágrimas en los ojos. Definitivamente era una buena actriz.

- "No llores Cho, ya estoy aquí", dijo Harry consolándola.

- "Entonces, regresarás conmigo Harry?", murmuró Cho lentamente. No sabía que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Ella no sabía que Harry había perdido parte de su memoria.

- "A que te refieres con eso?", dijo Harry extrañado.

- "Que a qué me refiero?", dijo Cho estallando de pronto. No era que estuviera enojada de verdad, pero le gustaba fingir para hacer caer a los chicos más rápido. Harry no sabía que decir.

- "O no te haz dado cuenta de lo mucho que yo te amo?", dijo Cho mientras corría hacia la puerta. Todo había salido como estaba planeado. Estaba segura de que Harry dejaría a Ginny y que volvería con ella. No era realmente que lo amara, pero Harry era tan famoso…

Harry se había quedado sin habla. Volver con Cho? Lo había dicho como si ya no fueran novios. Sería posible?... No, no lo era… recordó como había considerado terminar con Cho en el baile, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho. Por mucho que quiso recordar, no pudo acordarse de ningún evento. Entonces recordó el tema de Voldemort que había estado hablando con sus amigos.

Sintió un vacío en el estomago. Si no recordaba haber luchado contra Voldemort, sería posible que no se acordara acerca de otra cosa? Ahora que lo veía bien, no recordaba cuando el baile había acabado. Su recuerdo se veía cortado antes. Sería posible que realmente hubiera terminado con Cho?

Estaba rumiando estos pensamientos cuando Hermione y Ron entraron de nuevo. Se veían completamente confundidos.

- "Que le dijiste Harry?", dijo Hermione un poco esperanzada.

- "En realidad… no le dije nada… creo que eso fue lo que la puso tan triste…", dijo Harry lentamente.

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente. ¿Sería hora de decirle a Harry todo lo que había olvidado? ¿No sería muy doloroso para él saber la verdad de un golpe?

- "Que le pasa a Ginny?", preguntó de pronto Harry, recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía preocupado por Ginny. Ahora que lo veía bien, no le había afectado tanto que Cho saliera llorando… no sería que?...no… no era posible, mejor ni pensarlo…

Ron levantó la cabeza inmediatamente al oír el nombre de su hermana. No quería verla sufrir más, pues ya era suficiente con lo que había pasado. Hermione también levantó la cabeza sorprendida. ¿Sería posible que Harry hubiera recordado algo?

Harry vio que los dos lo miraban de una manera extraña. Había preguntado de la forma más casual que había podido. No estarían sospechando nada…o si? El simplemente había preguntado por Ginny, era normal después de lo que había pasado.

Hermione se sentó junto a él. Se veía preocupada. Ron movió ligeramente la cabeza, como si quisiera negar algo que había pensado.

- "Harry… sabemos que no recuerdas muchas cosas…", comenzó Hermione con cautela. "Y todos aquí estábamos tristes porque no despertabas…", no sabía como continuar. Por primera vez en su vida se veía insegura de algo.

- "Harry… Ginny está triste porque no la recuerdas!", dijo súbitamente Hermione, y se retiró un poco, como si al hacerlo se fuera a salvar de un golpe o algo así.

Harry se sintió más extraño todavía. ¿Qué no recordaba a Ginny? Como era posible eso.

- "¿Qué no la recuerdo, pero si la vi en la mañana! Claro que me acuerdo de ella, Es la hermana de Ron, la menor de los Weasleys! Es mi amiga!", dijo Harry. Sin embargo, al decir "amiga" se sintió un poco extraño al decirlo.

- "No Harry… no la recuerdas…", dijo Hermione desesperada. Ron los miraba sin saber que hacer. Se sentía muy triste por la condición de Harry, pero aún más por el sufrimiento de Ginny.

Harry sintió una vez más que algo andaba mal… muy mal. Lo podía ver en los ojos de sus amigos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado que no recordaba?

Hermione salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. No hubiera podido seguir de haberse quedado. No sabiendo todo lo que Ginny estaba sufriendo.

Ron se quedó solo con Harry.

- "Haz memoria amigo, intenta recordar. Creo que eso nos salvaría a todos…", dijo Ron sin intentando no decir más allá de lo prudente.

- "Por qué no me cuentan de una vez lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos meses? Probablemente si me cuentan podré recordar…", dijo Harry bruscamente. ¿Por qué nadie le contaba nada? Todos esperaban que recordara algo, pero nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo.

Ron lo miró pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no debía decirle a Harry que había terminado con Cho el día del baile y que por fin se había fijado en Ginny. No podía decírselo. Sentía que no era la persona indicada. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Si el no podía decírselo…

- "Harry, creo que solo hay una persona que te puede ayudar a recordar…", dijo Ron. Salió de la habitación dejando a Harry pasmado.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Sabía quien podía ayudar a Harry. Solamente Ginny podría. Eso si ella podía perdonar a su amigo… la había herido tanto…


	7. Capítulo 7: Conciencia

**Capítulo 7**

- "No puedo ir Ron, de verdad que no…", dijo Ginny entre lágrimas.

Ron había convencido a Hermione para hacer que Ginny saliera de la habitación. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba muy afectada por lo que estaba pasando y se sentía sin fuerzas para ir con Harry.

Hermione los miraba desde un sillón cerca del fuego. También ella creía que Ginny era la única persona que haría recordar a Harry. Sin embargo, estaba de parte de Ginny en cuanto a que no podía hablar con él en esos momentos.

- "Solo serán unos minutos Ginny, por favor…", decía Ron suplicando. Nunca creía que fuera a llegar un momento como ese. Nunca imaginó que algún día le fuera a rogar a Ginny para que hablara con Harry, por lo general ella no necesitaba que alguien le dijera para hablar con él.

Sin embargo, Ginny no accedió, al menos por ese día.

Esa noche Ginny no pudo dormir, no sabiendo que Harry, el amor de toda su corta vida, no la podía recordar.

Harry tampoco podía dormir esa noche. Ansiaba poder levantarse y descubrir todo por sí mismo. Odiaba depender de los demás. Si no fuera porque la señora Pomfrey lo vigilaba siempre de cerca…

Cho no había vuelto y se le hacía extraño. Sin embargo, había una situación más importante para él en estos momentos. Ginny no lo había visitado ninguna vez, y no la había visto desde la mañana. Recordaba que eran muy buenos amigos, ya que Ron y Hermione se juntaban mucho en los últimos días y se quedaban solos. Se le hacía extraño que no fuera a verlo. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su mirada…

_Estaba en el laberinto de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se escuchaba un murmullo, algo así como un grito lejano. Conforme se iba adentrando al laberinto, el susurro se hacía más fuerte y claro. Sin embargo, aún no podía distinguir bien lo que decía. Dio una vuelta, el sonido se hizo más lejano y comprendió que se había desviado del rumbo. Corrigió la dirección con el hechizo de brújula y siguió su camino. _

_Alguien lo estaba llamando. "Harry! Harry, decía la voz. Pero el no lograba saber a quien pertenecía. Era muy dulce, y lo hacia sentir como si valiera la pena vivir. Era una sensación muy rara, una sensación de amor. Se iba acercando al centro del laberinto. De un momento a otro descubriría a la persona que lo estaba llamando. _

_Adelante había una luz. Debía llegar a ella, lo sabía. Sin embargo, caminaba y caminaba y no parecía acercarse. Comenzó a correr sin saber porque. La voz seguí escuchándose. Decía algo, parecía muy risueña y el corazón de Harry sabía que la persona a quien pertenecía la voz era su salvación. _

_Corría y corría, pero no llegaba a ningún lado… comenzó a gritar, y entonces se despertó._

Harry estaba bañado en sudor. Estaba amaneciendo, pues por la ventana se veían los primeros signos de claridad, se veía una luz... entonces recordó el sueño. Se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de recordar más de ese sueño. Recordaba una voz… un laberinto…pero no a la persona que hablaba.

Ron y Hermione no tardarían en llegar. Sin duda vendría Cho de nuevo hoy. Se sorprendió al notar que no ansiaba mucho esa visita. Casi podría decirse que no quería verla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? O ¿Qué le había pasado que no recordaba?

La puerta se abrió de repente. Una figura entró a la habitación.

- "Hermione?", preguntó. No podía ver muy bien todavía, pues estaba oscuro todavía y no traía puestas sus gafas. Las buscó y se las puso. Se sorprendió al ver la cabellera roja y brillante de Ginny.

- "Hola Harry…", dijo Ginny en un tono algo triste.

- "Hola Ginny", contestó Harry. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ansiaba mas estar con Ginny que con Cho. Se reprendió a si mismo por esta confusión. Realmente era tan extraño esto.

- "Como estas?", preguntó Ginny evitando la mirada de Harry.

- "Supongo que bien, si no fuera por la señora Pomfrey…", dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ginny. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a medias. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que Harry sintiera un vacío en el estómago. ¿Qué pasaba?¿Por qué se sentía así con Ginny? Con Cho no había pasado eso.

- "Ya recuerdas todo Harry?", dijo Ginny sabiendo la respuesta.

- "No creo… no aún… lo último que recuerdo es el baile…", dijo Harry pensativo. Sabía que había algo más. Un recuerdo muy importante que había olvidado. Más importante incluso que la muerte de Voldemort.

Ginny no contestó. Se volvió hacia la ventana para evitar que Harry viera la tristeza en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Harry no dejó de notar que toda su persona irradiaba tristeza.

- "Que ocurre Ginny? Me puedes contar lo que olvidé?", dijo Harry mirando a Ginny. Al verla le pareció hermosa y tierna. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

- "No ocurrió nada, Harry. Nada importante…", dijo, lo último con una tremenda nostalgia.

- "Ginny, por qué estas triste?", dijo de pronto Harry, haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Harry distinguió un profundo pesar en ellos.

- "No estoy triste Harry. Tu despertaste y estoy contenta", dijo Ginny sonriendo. Harry sintió un cosquilleo. Ginny se preocupaba por él? ¿Por qué?

- "Pero…,", dijo Harry, pero se vio interrumpido por Ginny.

- "Pero nada Harry. Ahora debes descansar para que te recuperes lo más pronto posible", dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry y tapándolo con la sábana. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se hizo para atrás rápidamente, no quería que Harry la viera preocupándose por él. No hasta que él recordara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerlo?

Harry se quedó sorprendido. Sin embargo, era un sentimiento agradable, ver a Ginny que se preocupaba por él. De pronto se quedó helado. Ginny se había preocupado más por el que Cho…además de sentir que la acción de Ginny había sido espontánea.

Ginny salió de la habitación en silencio y rápidamente. Harry aún no podía asimilar bien sus propios pensamientos. Ginny…con Ginny se sentía diferente… sentía como si hubieran compartido mucho tiempo juntos…como si…como si… No pudo seguir pensando. El gesto de Ginny había provocado en él toda una avalancha de sentimientos.

Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común, terminando sus deberes. Ginny entró por el retrato y se dirigió a su habitación sin notar su presencia. Los dos se miraron confundidos. Hermione se levantó y fue tras Ginny. Ron interpretó esto correctamente y se dirigió a la enfermería con Harry. ¿Qué habría pasado? Debía averiguarlo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Así comenzó

**Hola! Bueno, pues aquí sigo... muchas gracias por los reviews! Este capítulo está mas largo que los anteriores, pero es porque no creo poder subir otros en esta semana... tengo examenes y mucha tarea...bueno, los dejo, firmen por favor! Espero que lo disfruten... **

**Capítulo 8**

Ginny estaba tumbada en su cama cuando Hermione entró. Ginny no se movió cuando ella se sentó en su cama.

- "Que ocurrió Ginny?", preguntó con calma Hermione.

- "No ocurrió nada, Herm… nada importante…", dijo, mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- "No te pongas así, Ginny, sabes que de un momento a otro…", dijo Hermione.

- "De un momento a otro? Herm… cuanto dura un momento?", preguntó Ginny sentándose en la cama.

Hermione no respondió nada. No tenía respuesta para esto.

- "Si tan solo pudiera recordarme… Herm. Si no me recuerda¿Significa que nunca fui nada para él?", preguntó Ginny dolorosamente.

- "Ginny, todos sabemos que no fue así. El se moría por ti, Ginny, él luchó por ti contra Voldemort. No recuerdas aún como arriesgó su vida por salvarte, no una, sino dos veces de Voldemort?", dijo Hermione con firmeza.

---

El castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba completamente en pánico. Todos los estudiantes corrían por los pasillos buscando a sus compañeros de casa y a sus respectivos prefectos.

- "Que ningún estudiante se quede solo, y cualquier estudiante menor al 3° año debe permanecer con alguno mayor", había dicho la profesora McGonagall antes de salir a los patios de Hogwarts donde estaba comenzando la batalla.

Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían irrumpido en Hogwarts rompiendo los poderosos hechizos que lo resguardaban con la poderosa magia oscura.

Decenas de mortífagos corrían hacia las puertas y ventanas de Hogwarts. Cualquier lugar por donde pudieran entrar era útil.

Todos los profesores de Hogwarts salieron en tropel para intentar detenerlos, con Albus Dumbledore al frente. Voldemort esperaba al centro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del lago. Hagrid ya se encontraba en plena lucha con tres mortífagos, blandiendo su paraguas rosa a diestra y siniestra.

Harry Potter se encontraba entre las filas de alumnos de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, sentía que no debía estar ahí. No en esos momentos.

Ginny iba caminando entre las filas con él. Harry volteó a verla. Ginny comprendió lo que quería decir. Debía irse… el destino lo llamaba…

Una última mirada, Harry ya estaba corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo. Ginny lo miró sin hacer nada. Entonces comprendió que debía seguirlo… debía luchar junto a él. Ron, Hermione, Neville… todos los miembros del ED vieron como Harry corría en dirección a la batalla. Instantes después, una cabellera roja lo seguía fugazmente. Al instante comprendieron donde estaba su lugar y abandonaron las filas de Gryffindor también.

A las afueras del castillo, Lord Voldemort esquivaba los hechizos enviados contra él constantemente.

- "Harry Potter! Sal y lucha tu última batalla!", gritaba Voldemort burlándose de él. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia él. Sin embargo, Harry salía en esos momentos del castillo y una mirada triunfal de Voldemort hizo que Dumbledore volteara.

Al mirar a Harry y la decisión en su mirada, comprendió que él no debía interferir en una lucha escrita por el destino desde tiempos inmemoriales. Miró a Harry dándole a entender que comprendía su decisión y lo apoyaba. Luego se retiró a ayudar a los profesores, que se debatían heroicamente contra los mortífagos, quienes los superaban en número.

Sin embargo, Harry escuchó pasos atrás de él, y al voltearse vio a la chica que le había robado el sueño durante mucho tiempo. Lord Voldemort lo miraba con desprecio.

- "Despídete Potter, te doy la oportunidad antes de que mueras…", dijo despectivamente Voldemort.

Harry ni siquiera le prestó atención. Estaba absorto en los ojos de Ginny. Era imposible, pero la amaba hasta el grado de olvidar que Voldemort estaba presente.

- "Harry… yo… yo vine a ayudarte", dijo Ginny con decisión.

Harry se le quedó viendo completamente abstraído. Sin embargo, volvió en si rápidamente y se dio cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación.

- "Gin! Que haces aquí! Vuelve inmediatamente al castillo!", dijo Harry con ímpetu.

Sin embargo, los demás miembros del ED llegaban en esos momentos.

- "Harry! Venimos a ayudarte!", gritaban mientras llegaban corriendo, varitas en mano.

- "Yo… no… que hacen aquí?", preguntó Harry.

- "Harry Potter, no abuses del tiempo que te di…", dijo Voldemort con sorna. Sin embargo, parecía disfrutar viendo a Harry intentar detener a sus amigos.

- "Tu nos enseñaste todo en el ED! Nos preparamos para esta ocasión Harry, para luchar si algún día llegaba este día!", dijo Neville, con tanta decisión que Harry no pudo argumentar nada.

- "Está bien, pero no me ayuden a mi, ayuden a proteger al castillo", dijo Harry rápidamente.

Ellos asintieron y corrieron hacia los profesores, quienes estaban realmente en una lucha muy desigual, pues los miembros del ministerio y de la Orden del Fénix no llegaban aún, seguramente detenidos por alguna otra horda de mortífagos.

Ginny miró a Harry y éste sintió que las piernas le fallaban, era una despedida...aunque no lo quisiera aceptar. Ginny se volteó y siguió a los demás. Sin embargo, Harry detuvo a Ron antes de que se fuera.

- "Ron… prométeme que la protegerás… prométeme que harás lo posible para que no le pase nada…Y si algo me llega a pasar…dile que… dile que la amo y que ella fue mi razón para querer vivir…", dijo Harry con dificultad, un vacío en el estómago y sintiéndose mareado al ver la realidad. Se estaba despidiendo.

- "Harry, no se lo tengo que decir, ella lo sabe, y si no… se lo dirás tu cuando termine esto…La protegeré, además es mi hermana…", dijo Ron con un deje de tristeza.

- "Cuídate Ron, a ti y a Hermione…", dijo Harry.

- "Cuídate, Harry… mucha suerte compañero…", dijo Ron dándose vuelta para ir a combatir.

Entonces Harry se volvió hacia Voldemort, una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó la cara de éste último, haciendo que su boca se tornara en un gesto desagradable.

- "He sido muy bondadoso en dejar a tus amigos ir…", dijo con voz ponzoñosa.

- "No creo que exista la bondad en ti…", dijo Harry mirándolo furioso.

- "Veo que no haz cambiado, sigues igual de irrespetuoso…", dijo Voldemort entrecerrando sus ojos.

- "No tengo por qué respetarte… te respetaré igual que tu a toda la gente que mataste…", dijo Harry cada vez más luchando por contenerse.

- "Crucio!", gritó Voldemort apuntando rápidamente con su varita.

- "Protego!", Harry estaba preparado para cualquier cosa y se hizo a un lado rápidamente, por si acaso el escudo no servía contra la maldición; ésta pasó rozándolo.

- "Vaya… no haz perdido tus reflejos…", dijo Voldemort.

- "Ni tu la lentitud…", dijo retadoramente Harry.

Voldemort lo miró furioso. Harry comprendió que había llegado demasiado lejos. El insulto más grande para Voldemort era decirle que no era el mejor de los magos, y Harry lo sabía.

- "Pagarás muy caro tu atrevimiento… ", dijo Voldemort lentamente. Entonces se movió tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Voldemort apuntó con su varita hacia una multitud que se hallaba lejos de ahí. Harry vio con horror que alguien se elevaba en el aire mientras su roja cabellera era agitada por el viento.

- "Sufrirás como nunca antes haz sufrido… Harry Potter", dijo Voldemort, haciendo que Ginny se situara entre ellos dos. La cara de Ginny reflejaba un enorme terror.

- "Harry… yo… no me puedo mover…",dijo con dificultad.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto pavor. Vio a lo lejos que Ron corría hacia ellos. Sin embargo, con otro movimiento de varita, hizo a Ron retroceder y perderse de nuevo en la batalla.

- "Veo que no sigues tan valiente…", dijo Voldemort disfrutando al máximo la situación. "Es una verdadera lástima… tan jóvenes… muy jóvenes para morir…", dijo Voldemort burlándose y soltando una risa desagradable.

- "Tu lo haz dicho, Voldemort… no vamos a morir nosotros…", dijo Harry haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba.

- "Que no van a morir? No me hagas reír, Potter…", dijo Voldemort mientras reía.

- "Suéltala... Esto es entre nosotros dos…", dijo Harry mirándolo con ira, pero sintiendo en su interior una horrible sensación de terror.

- "Ohh… que tierno… el joven Potter se sacrifica por su amada…", dijo Voldemort haciendo que Ginny se elevara cada vez mas alto.

Harry vio con horror que Voldemort bajaba la varita. Todo parecía pasar muy lentamente. Ginny quedaba suspendida unos segundos más y luego abría mucho los ojos al comprender que Voldemort la había dejado caer.

Harry comprendió todo unos segundos antes de que Ginny tocara el suelo. Se lanzó en su dirección gritando el mismo hechizo que Dumbledore le había hecho cuando cayó de su escoba por culpa de los dementores. Ginny cayó entonces de pie y suavemente. Sin embargo, Voldemort estaba esperando precisamente ese momento, pues Harry estaba descuidado.

- "Crucio!", gritó, y Harry sintió que lo atravesaban con cuchillos candentes. Voldemort se reía de él. No podía más. Voldemort lo había matado por fin.

- "Expelliarmus!", gritó Ginny a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente Voldemort dejó de atacar a Harry para defenderse del ataque de Ginny.

- "Ilusa! Crees que me vas a desarmar tan fácilmente?", dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente. Dirigió su varita hacia Ginny, mientras gritaba "Crucio!", sin embargo, Harry se levantó rápidamente, impulsado por una fuerza misteriosa.

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort exactamente con dirección a Ginny. Sin embargo, Harry fue más rápido que el rayo, interponiéndose entre Voldemort y Ginny. No podía dejar que Ginny sintiera ese dolor. No su Ginny.

El rayo rojo se estrelló directamente contra su pecho, haciendo que Harry se retorciera de dolor. Voldemort estaba sorprendido, pero Ginny lo estaba mucho más. Harry…Harry se estaba sacrificando a sí mismo para salvarla de un dolor insoportable. Toda la gente que conocía y que había sentido la maldición en algún momento, decían que darían lo que fuera por no oler a sentir un dolor semejante. Y ahí estaba Harry, soportando ese dolor para salvarla a ella de sentir esa sensación de muerte.

Voldemort parecía disfrutar más que nunca ese momento. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba ahora furiosa contra Voldemort. No permitiría que Voldemort siguiera torturando a Harry. Voldemort pareció entender la mirada asesina de Ginny, porque dejó de torturar a Harry y la enfrentó a ella.

- "Como te atreves… tu…", dijo Ginny sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su odio.

Levantó su varita amenazadoramente, a lo que Voldemort respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaban a punto de atacarse cuando fueron interrumpidos por Harry. Este se interpuso una vez más entre ellos. No permitiría que Ginny luchara contra Voldemort. Sabía lo peligroso que podía resultar, y las posibles consecuencias.

En esos momentos llegó Ron corriendo. Voldemort no se había dado cuenta de su presencia al estar absorto en su Propia batalla.

- "Ron…llévate…llévate a Ginny", dijo Harry con dificultad reponiéndose del inmenso dolor de la maldición. Ron no cuestionó la mirada feroz de Harry, agarró a Ginny del brazo y la jaló. Sin embargo, Ginny se resistía.

- "Harry…no te puedo dejar solo…", decía Ginny intentando zafarse de Ron.

- "Ginny, por favor, esta batalla solo es entre él y yo.". dijo Harry lentamente. Voldemort se disponía a atacar de nuevo.

- "Necesitan más tu ayuda allá, Ginny, por favor…", dijo Harry con firmeza. No podía dejar que Ginny estuviera tan cerca de Voldemort, pues este sabía que era su debilidad y podría usarla como lo había hecho hacía unos momentos.

Ginny comprendió que Harry tennía razón y se dejó llevar por Ron, aunque su mirada continuaba en Harry.

- "Pase lo que pase no la dejes venir, Ron!", gritó Harry volviéndose a la lucha. Ron no le contestó, pero se dispuso a cumplir lo que Harry había dicho. Además, Hogwarts necesitaba su ayuda, Harry estaba en lo correcto, debían ayudar a los demás.

- "El famoso héroe, sacrificándose por sus amigos…", dijo Voldemort levantando su varita.

Harry no contestó, pero su mirada reflejaba un inmenso odio. No podría soportar ver a Voldemort burlarse una vez más. Debía acabar con esto ya.

De reojo vio a Ginny que se alejaba con Ron, y se dispuso a atacar. Sin embargo, Voldemort y bloqueó todos sus ataques.

Se lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones, y después de un rato de tanto esquivarlos, Harry estaba exhausto. Voldemort parecía estar disfrutando. La experiencia lo hacía resistente al cansancio. Llevaba las de ganar.

Harry había intentado usar el Avada Kedavra en Voldemort, pero simplemente no parecía que tuviera fuerza para ello, pues no había conseguido que la maldición saliera de su varita.

- "Necesitas sentir el odio en ti para poder usar la maldición asesina…", dijo Voldemort burlándose de Harry, que respiraba con dificultad y se movía hacia atrás mientras Voldemort avanzaba lentamente.

- "Necesitas pensar en matar… tener esa sensación asesina… dudo mucho que la hayas tenido algún día. Se necesita mucho más que valor para matar a alguien… algo que no tienes…", decía Voldemort.

Harry sabía esto. Lo recordaba de sus clases de DCAO. La maldición asesina era una de las maldiciones más difíciles de todas. No porque fuera complicado el movimiento ni las palabras, sino la concentración y la sensación de querer matar a alguien.

- "Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros… tu nunca tendrás el valor suficiente, ni siquiera el suficiente para enfrentar a tus enemigos…", decía Voldemort.

Entonces Harry lo sintió. Por primera vez en su vida sintió realmente el odio verdadero de querer matar a alguien; a la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Frente al él pasaron los recuerdos… todo lo que había sufrido él y su amigos por culpa de Voldemort, Sirius, sus padres, Cedric… todas las personas inocentes que había muerto por su culpa.

Voldemort debió presentir este sentimiento, porque de pronto dudó un momento, el cual fue su perdición. Realmente sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Harry, quedó un momento petrificado ante la mirada de indescriptible odio, ira, furia…de Harry. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, fue demasiado tarde. Una luz verde, la certeza de haber sido derrotado, un vano intento de bloquear la maldición, un desesperado hechizo para llevarse a Harry con él a la muerte… todo en un segundo. Al siguiente caí sin vida, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, la boca torcida en un horrible estertor de muerte. Mucha gente gritando al ver a Harry subir por el aire, aparentemente inconsciente por el esfuerzo de haber llevado a cabo la maldición asesina. Harry cayendo al suelo, los mortífagos huyendo en tropel…Ginny con impotencia viendo todo esto de lejos, sujetada por Ron.

---

Ginny recordaba todo esto con tristeza. Odiaba la memoria de Voldemort como nunca lo había hecho. Si no hubiera pasado nada de eso… sería todo tan perfecto, ella sería tan feliz. Harry a su lado, divirtiéndose con Ron y Hermione, paseando por los jardines, mirando la puesta de sol, el amanecer… de pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas que parecían insignificantes eran las que mas extrañaba.

Si tan solo Harry despertara realmente…


	9. Capítulo 9: Por qué pienso en ella?

**Perdón por no actualizar! Pero es que estaba en una "Etapa Intensiva" de examenes, y realmente fue intensiva...uff.. envejecí varios años en unas cuantas semanas... :P, bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, y prometo actualizar más seguido ahora... jeje  
**

**Capítulo 9**

_Un laberinto oscuro. "Lumos", dice Harry, pero de la varita no sale ningún resplandor. Mira contrariado a su varita y al ver que no sirve, la tira. "Harry!", se escucha una voz a lo lejos. "Harry", se repite un poco más lejos. Harry la intenta seguir, pero es difícil encontrar el camino en la oscuridad. Una vuelta a la derecha, una a la izquierda, una más para la derecha… y una pared. Vuelve sobre sus pasos e intenta un nuevo camino. La voz lo vuelve a llamar, pero esta vez parece venir de muy cerca. Harry corre para intentar alcanzar la voz. Es una voz muy conocida, pero no logra identificarla. Es una voz tierna, carismática, llena de emociones y sentimientos, alegre, risueña, es una voz… sin duda una voz de alguien muy especial. Pero Harry no puede identificarla… no del todo… pero es tan conocida…_

_Da una vuelta más. A lo lejos distingue una luz tenue. Conforme se va a cercando va distinguiendo una silueta. Está a punto de alcanzar la luz… unos cuantos pasos más…ya casi… ya casi…_

- "Harry, como estas!", Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Por unos momentos no supo si seguía soñando, pues una silueta recortada en la luz que entraba de la ventana se abalanzaba sobre él.

- Cho acababa de lanzarse sobre Harry y lo besaba sin control. Éste no sabía que hacer. Intentó separarse de Cho, pero lo aferraba con fuerza y Harry se preguntó si Cho no habría hecho un hechizo para pegarse a él. Harry no sabía que pensar. En esos momentos la presencia de Cho no le hacía ninguna gracia, no después de haberlo despertado de ese sueño que había estado a punto descifrar. Unos segundos más y habría encontrado a… encontrado a quien?

Harry casi había olvidado que Cho estaba con él. Se dio cuenta hasta que ésta se separó de él sollozando.

-"Qué te pasa Harry? Acaso no te alegras de verme?", decía Cho soltando unas lágrimas falsas. Sin embargo, era una buena actriz y nadie lo notaba.

- No… digo… si… lo que pasas es que… Si, Cho, me alegro de verte, claro", dijo Harry confundido y mirándola sin saber que decir.

- "Pues no parece… Harry", dijo Cho saliendo de la habitación en forma teatral.

"Qué le pasa a Cho? Por qué siempre se comporta así. Definitivamente hay algo muy raro aquí…", pensaba Harry cuando Cho salió sin decirle otra cosa.

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho en el asunto, pues Hermione entró poco después.

- "Qué le pasa a Cho, Harry, cualquiera diría que está loca. La vi salir de aquí llorando frenética, pero realmente me parecían un poco exagerados sus gestos.

- "Tu crees Hermione?", fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry. Hermione siempre era tan perceptiva, tanto que ni siquiera Cho con su estupenda actuación era capaz de engañarla. Harry no sabía que pensar. Se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad Cho le era completamente indiferente. Si le hubiera gustado habría actuado completamente distinto. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había intentado retenerla. Sería posible? Acaso Cho había dejado de gustarle? Recordó el baile, un vago recuerdo de haber pensado en terminar con ella… acaso… sería posible.? Qué había pasado después?... Odiaba su limitada memoria en esos momentos.

- "Por qué estas tan serio Harry, en que piensas?", la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "Serio? No, no pienso en nada, solo me distraje un momento", dijo Harry. Había veces que odiaba la extraordinaria percepción de Hermione, no siempre era una ayuda.

- "A ti te pasa algo Harry, lo sé… es algún recuerdo lo que te tiene así?", preguntó Hermione esperando que Harry por fin hubiera despertado del todo.

- "Recuerdos? No, más bien es la falta de ellos…", dijo Harry intentando que su voz sonara casual.

Hermione lo miraba y Harry sintió (no por primera vez) que ella podía leerle sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, Hermione volteó cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Ron.

- "Cómo estas Harry? Cómo va tu memoria?", dijo Ron esperanzado.

- "Pues no sé, la verdad… ", contestó Harry desilusionando a Ron por completo, quien pareció desinflarse sobre una silla.

- "Bueno, supongo que ya llegará el momento…", dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con el rabillo del ojo en busca de apoyo.

- "Que es eso que me están ocultando todos? Por qué no me dicen que es lo que pasa, o más bien, que fue lo que pasó mientras estuve inconsciente, Probablemente si me dicen será más fácil que recuerde…", dijo Harry malhumorado.

- "No creo que sea el momento apropiado aún, Harry… no podemos decirte, no queremos herir a nadie…", dijo Hermione lentamente. Harry comprendió que su amiga era sincera y su enojo desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Ginny no fue a visitarlo durante la mañana, cosa que afectó bastante a Harry. "Simplemente quiero que venga porque es mi amiga, es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, solamente quiero verla para saber como está…", decía Harry intentando convencerse a si mismo. Sin embargo, intentaba rechazar esa idea. "Pero por qué quiero que venga, además ella está bien, si Voldemort realmente se fue, nada puede haber pasado… pero… por qué me preocupa tanto?", pensaba Harry.

"Debo estar loco…algo me afectó la cabeza… es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!... será posible, pero… y Cho?... pero que estoy pensando, como me va a gustar Ginny, solo quiero verla porque es mi amiga…", Harry no podía dejar de darle vueltas a asunto.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió repentinamente y un rayo de esperanza iluminó a Harry. Sin embargo, el rayo se extinguió cuando vio venir a Cho corriendo a sus brazos histéricamente.

Harry estuvo a punto de gritar "Protego", pero al instante recordó que no tenía su varita a la mano y no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar evitar a Cho y apartarse de ella.

- "Cho, tenemos que hablar…", dijo Harry con dificultad aparándose de Cho que lo besaba con frenesí.

- "Hablar, hablar de qué?", dijo Cho apartándose de inmediato y poniéndose tan seria que Harry dudó unos momentos.


	10. Capítulo 10: Se fue!

**Hey! Hola! Ahora actualizaré más seguido, aunque la semana que viene… ufff de nuevo examenes intensivos… :S… bueno, pero por mientras, espero que lo disruten!**

**Gracias por los reviews! hey, jamesandmolly, subo este cap a ver si te gusta, pa que veas que no soy resentido ni obstinado…:P**

**Bueno, los dejo…**

**Capítulo 10**

Harry estaba pasando un gran apuro. Por unos momentos pensó que Cho había sido petrificada, hasta que la vio parpadear. Estaba muy seria… demasiado seria. Harry dudo por unos momentos, se sentía muy inseguro con esa mirada tan fija y… como definirla? Fría podría ser la palabra.

Los ojos de Cho no revelaban ninguna emoción. No reflejaban calidez, ternura, alegría, tristeza… estaban vacíos… sin sentimientos…

Por la mente de Harry pasaron algunos recuerdos: cuando Cho lloraba sin razón alguna, como él intentaba consolarla y ella se hacía la sufrida, la incomprendida… Se dio cuenta de que en su relación él era el que se preocupaba por todo. Se preocupaba por ella, por lo que sentía, lo que le pasaba, lo que la asustaba. Él la escuchaba siempre, tratando de entenderla, de ayudarla, de amarla…de hacer que ella sintiera por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella.

Pero nunca había sido así. Ella nunca lo escuchaba. Intento recordar la última vez que ella le había preguntado acerca de lo que sentía, lo que le pasaba, que pensaba... Ella nunca se había preocupado por ganarse la confianza de sus amigos, de llevarse bien con ellos o mínimo de intentar conocerlos. Por más que intento no pudo recordar ningún momento en el que Cho hubiera saludado a Hermione, a Ron o a… a Ginny.

Por unos momentos sintió coraje y furia hacia Cho, que le había robado tantos momentos de su vida. Cayó en la cuenta de que habían sido momentos desperdiciados y que nunca debieron de existir.

Al volver a la realidad se encontró con los ojos fríos de Cho, que lo seguía mirando fijamente. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el verla a los ojos no le causaba la más mínima sensación. Recordó que en el pasado el sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que la veía… Ahora no fue así. El verla le produjo una sensación de melancolía, de nostalgia…de tristeza. Tristeza de saber que podía existir una joven tan bonita y perfecta de apariencia pero tan vacía y carente de sentimiento.

Cómo pudo haberle gustado alguna vez? Cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad nunca había llegado a conocer a Cho antes de andar con ella. Su relación se basaba en la atracción física más que en sentimientos y emociones.

Cho lo veía ahora de una forma extraña ahora. Por lo visto se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry y se veía… asustada?...no, mas bien confundida.

Harry la miró una vez más a los ojos tratando de descubrir en ellos el más mínimo rastro de amor, de calidez, de emoción.

Al no descubrir nada de esto decidió por fin hablar. No dejó de notar que ella no se estremeció y probablemente no sentía nada al ver sus ojos. Sin embargo, él ya no estaba inseguro como hacía unos momentos. Toda la inseguridad había desaparecido al notar la gélida apariencia de Cho. Ahora estaba seguro.

Ahora sabía finalmente lo que quería. Quería a alguien que lo escuchara, que lo comprendiera, quería a alguien que estuviera con él y con sus amigos, que se riera con él, que lo viera también como un amigo, sentir la necesidad de abrazarla solo por sobrevivir, quería ver pureza en sus ojos y escuchar su alma a través de ellos. Quería a alguien que sintiera lo mismo que él por ella, que lo amara por ser como era y no quien era… en fin, quería enamorarse de alguien para toda la vida… quería…quería… a Ginny Weasley.

Se estremeció al pensar en esto. Sin embargo, ahora estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos.

- "Cho… esto no puede seguir así. Tu no me quieres. Probablemente nunca me quisiste por como soy. Anduviste conmigo solo por quien soy. ¿Acaso no sabes que me daba cuenta cuando me presumías frente a tus amigas? No sabes cuanto odio ser quien soy. Quisiera ser normal, ser solo un estudiante de Hogwarts que no tiene que preocuparse de cosas de adultos. Quisiera nunca haber conocido a Voldemort. Quisiera nunca haber luchado con él y nunca haberlo derrotado…quisiera dejar de ser Harry Potter, el niño que vivió…

- "…Porque si nunca lo hubiera sido, nada de esto hubiera pasado… Verdad? Si no fuera Harry Potter nunca te habrías fijado en mi… solo porque soy famoso, aunque odie serlo…", dijo Harry terminando en un susurro.

Cho lo miraba pasmada. Se había quedado sin habla. Todo lo que Harry le había dicho…absolutamente todo era verdad…pero… como podía ser? Cómo es que se había dado cuenta? Cómo había podido perder a Harry Potter? Cuando parecía que estaba por volver a sus manos.

En un intento desesperado conseguir su fama de nuevo, Cho comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Esto siempre daba resultado en los hombres. De un momento a otro Harry la abrazaría y le diría que olvidara todo lo que le había dicho. De un momento a otro…

- "Cho… no hagas esto por favor. Los dos sabemos que no sientes nada por mí. Y si en algún momento yo sentí algo por ti, eso ya pasó. Ahora no siento nada por ti, y casi me alegro", dijo Harry cortante.

Cho estaba impactada. Ninguna de sus artimañas habían funcionado con Harry. Se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido por completo y no pudo evitar sentir una ira incontrolable cuando pensó en toda la fama y prestigio que había perdido al perder a Harry.

- "Tienes razón, nunca te quise, no eres digno de mi. Nunca debí haberme fijado en ti, si no fuera por tu fama…", gritó Cho sacando su varita.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió en esos momentos y una larga cabellera roja deslumbró a Harry, que levantaba su varita en esos momentos. Al ver esto, Cho no tuvo más remedio que guardar su varita, mirar con odio a Harry y salir con toda su furia.

Ginny estaba sorprendida y no atinaba a decir nada. Harry la miraba extasiado. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes se hubiera fijado en Ginny? Que ciego había sido todo ese tiempo. Pero…que sentiría Ginny por él?

- "Creo que es mal momento…", dijo Ginny finalmente. Harry salió de su ensueño con la voz de Ginny y la miró fijamente, haciendo que se sonrojara. Harry pensó que nunca había visto algo más bonito que ella.

- "Eh… qué? Mal momento? Si, bueno… digo, No, no es mal momento…", dijo Harry nerviosamente. Sentía un agradable cosquilleo y se dio cuenta de que Cho nunca le había provocado algo así.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse ensimismado viendo a Ginny. Debió parecer atontado y tener cara de ido, porque Ginny puso cara de preocupación.

- "Harry… estas bien?", dijo Ginny acercándose.

- "Qué? Ah… si, estoy bien…", dijo Harry saliendo de su ensueño por segunda vez. No se cansaba de mirarla. No podía evitar verla. Su pulso se aceleró. Tenía que decir algo. De preferencia algo inteligente…

- "Lo que pasa es que…", su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad. "…es que tengo un poco de sueño".

- "Ahh… en ese caso… te dejaré descansar…", dijo Ginny y se volvió para salir.

- "Qué? No, quiero decir… no es necesario…", dijo Harry.

- "No, está bien, debes descansar…", dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

Que idiota había sido. Lo más inteligente que se le había ocurrido, si claro, muy inteligente. ¿A quien se le ocurría decir que tenía sueño? Harry estaba enojado consigo mismo. Tenía que decirle a Ginny…


	11. Capítulo 11: Tristes Recuerdos

**Hola! Bueno, no son precisamente 15 HOJAS(que exageración, eh jamesandmolly), pero está mejor que los demás, no creen?**

**Bueno, los dejo pa que lean y me dejen review! Jaja, bueno, solo si quieren…**

**Yo seguiré escribiendo, ahora que ya se acerca el final de este ff, quiero acabarlo antes de exámenes para no dejarlo inconcluso :P**

**Capítulo 11**

Ginny caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala común. Iba muy confundida y no lograba asimilar aún lo que había presenciado… sería posible?

Le iba dando vueltas al asunto durante el camino. Cho y Harry habían reñido y por lo visto había acabado mal la cosa. Eso era signo de que Harry comenzaba a recordarla. Tardó más tiempo del que normalmente hacía para llegar a la sala común, pues al no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se había perdido varias veces y solo repentinamente se daba cuenta de que por ahí no era y volvía al camino.

Después de bastante tiempo llegó finalmente a la sala común. Debió tener una cara diferente a los últimos días, porque hasta Ron se dio cuenta.

- "Que pasó Ginny?", preguntó Ron levantándose rápidamente. Hermione también se levantó al ver a Ginny.

- "Eh? No paso nada, es solo que…bueno… si pasó algo…", intento explicar Ginny restándole importancia. Sin embargo, su cara denotaba confusión y algo de ilusión que no podían pasar por alto.

- "Harry ya recordó todo?", preguntó Ron. Hermione no había dicho nada, pues Ron hablaba por los dos.

- "No, aún no…", dijo Ginny. Miró furtivamente a Hermione, pero Ron no se dio por enterado y esperaba una explicación. No sabiendo que hacer, y como Hermione también parecía esperar una explicación, les contó todo lo que había visto y oído al entrar a la habitación de Harry.

- "Y cómo es que no nos dijiste que ibas a ver a Harry?", preguntó Ron exasperado. No era que le molestara, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- "No tengo que decirte a donde voy ni a que hora voy…", dijo Ginny sintiéndose ofendida. Ron no sabía que decir, pero no podía quedarse callado. Nunca podía.

- "Pero… pero habías dicho que no irías a verlo!", dijo Ron. En realidad no sabía porque decía estas cosas, no eran realmente importantes.

- "Pues cambié de opinión…", dijo Ginny molesta caminando hacia su habitación.

Hermione vio a Ron y movió la cabeza en desaprobación. Ese Ron… no tenía nada de tacto…por qué nunca podía quedarse callado?

Dejó a Ron confundido en la sala común y se dirigió en busca de Ginny. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

---

Harry no podía permanecer más en la enfermería. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Seguía pensando en Ginny y en como se había marchado por su culpa. Si, había sido por su culpa… ¿a quién se le ocurría decir semejante tontería? Solamente a él. Seguía reprochándose en silencio mientras pensaba en como huir de la enfermería.

También pensaba en Cho y de pronto sintió que había sido muy duro con ella, pero se lo había buscado. Además ya no le importaba. Ella también lo había herido, y mucho.

Pero ahora estaba Ginny…como había podido ser tan ciego? Pero… que sentiría Ginny por él? Sabía que él le había gustado alguna vez, pero de eso hacía tanto tiempo…

Pensaba en esto cuando de pronto vio pasar en su mente destellos de recuerdos. Fueron tan fugaces que no logró retenerlos lo suficiente para comprenderlos. Un aroma a flores, un paseo por los jardines alrededor del lago… que significaba todo esto? De pronto lo invadió un miedo terrible a no poder recordar nunca lo que había pasado…

- "Bueno, creo que no está la señora Pomfrey…podría salir sin ser visto… si me doy prisa…", pensaba Harry inspeccionando la situación. No aguantaba quedarse ahí mientras lo carcomían esos pensamientos.

Tenía que buscar a Ginny inmediatamente. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía buscarla…debía decirle…¿¿¿decirle que? No sabía…aún….pero debía buscarla… ya….

Buscó su varita en la mesita de noche, la guardo en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, sus nervios no eran comparados a los que sentía cuando pensaba en hablarle a Ginny.

Sus dedos se acercaban temblorosos a la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla…comenzó a abrirla. Un leve rechinido sonó al mover la puerta…

- "HARRY POTTER! ADONDE CREES QUE VAS!", sonó un grito atrás de él, haciendo que se sobresaltara y por instinto sacó su varita.

- "Eso si que no señor Potter… intentando huir, no es así?", la señora Pomfrey lo miraba con ojos amenazantes. Harry no se explicaba de donde había salido tan repentinamente. Supuso que estaba en una habitación contigua a la suya y que debió haber revisado bien antes de intentar escapar.

- "Si…digo… no, solo miraba…", dijo Harry sin saber que decir. Al mirar los ojos de la señora Pomfrey decidió regresar a su cama.

- "Debes acostarte inmediatamente. No sé que estabas pensando. Aún no te recuperas ni lo más mínimo…", dijo la señora Pomfrey alterada.

- "Lo más mínimo? Pero si llevo ya no sé cuantos días aquí!", replicó Harry incrédulo. No podía creer lo que oía. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que ya había perdido la cuenta. Eso sin contar el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. "Solo quiero volver a la sala común…", dijo Harry intentando ahora despertar la compasión de la señora Pomfrey. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera lo miro.

- "Si, eso dicen todos… pero tu caso es un caso grave. Debes recuperar la memoria, según tengo entendido, y no creo que ya lo hayas logrado…no señor… aún no es hora de irte, y mucho menos a la sala común, que cuentos son eso… pero buen intento.", dijo la señora Pomfrey restándole importancia al asunto. Siempre lo hacía cuando Harry le reclamaba algo. Harry sintió que se desinflaba… nunca le daba resultado convencer a la señora Pomfrey. "Ahora vuelvo, no intentes nada…", dijo saliendo de la habitación para ir por alguna poción.

- "No intentes nada… delicado señor Potter…", repitió Harry para si mismo. Estaba furioso. Era tan injusto… siempre lo trataban como a un niño pequeño. Siempre había sido así. Cada vez que se accidentaba por causas menores tenía que pasar mínimo un día entero para que lo dejaran salir. Recordó todas las veces que había estado ahí antes. Sin duda la peor había sido cuando le habían crecido los huesos de la mano. Aunque ésta vez podía superar aquella…

La señora Pomfrey volvió después de un corto rato. Llevaba una bandeja de comida y una bebida que despedía un leve resplandor. El estómago de Harry se contrajo. Era una poción para dormir.

- "Vamos… come todo lo que te traje y después bébete esa poción. Te ayudará a dormir", dijo la señora Pomfrey en tono maternal.

- "Me ayudará a dormir? Por qué tengo que dormir? Por qué siempre tengo que dormir? ", protesto Harry.

- "Debes dormir porque es la única forma de recuperarte…", dijo la señora Pomfrey cortante. -"Ahora come y deja de protestar".

Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes, aunque muy en contra de su voluntad. No tenía hambre, pero sumido en sus pensamientos comía sin enterarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, le faltaba muy poco para terminar. Realmente Ginny lo traía en la luna.

Miró fugazmente a la señora Pomfrey, que lo vigilaba desde lejos. Ella asintió y le recogió la bandeja de la comida.

- "Bien, ahora solo bebe esta poción", dijo la señora Pomfrey dándole una pequeña copa.

Harry pensó en unos momentos en engañar a la señora Pomfrey haciendo como que se la tomaba, pero vio que no daría resultado, pues ella lo vigilaba muy bien. Así pues, decidió tomársela toda.

No había acabado de tomársela cuando un sueño muy repentino lo invadió. Sentía las manos muy torpes y apenas lograba sujetar la copa. Los brazos le pesaban horrores… los párpados se le cerraban… pesaban tanto…

---

Hermione entró a la habitación y se encontró a Ginny mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

- "Ginny…", dijo Hermione lentamente, acercándose a Ginny.

- "Herm…hola… yo…solo pensaba…", dijo Ginny volviéndose a ver a Hermione.

- "Ginny, no debes estar triste, Harry está a punto de recordar todo! Lo presiento!", dijo Hermione para subirle el ánimo a Ginny.

Sin embargo, había una mirada melancólica en Ginny. Hermione temió por un momento que Ginny ya no amara a Harry…

- "Ginny… cuando eso ocurra… que pasará?", dijo Herm con delicadeza.

- "Que pasará con que?", dijo Ginny sin comprender, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- "Ehh…solo pensaba… después de todo esto…no sé como decirlo", dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

Ginny la miró extrañada. Sintió miedo. Que sabía Hermione que ella no supiera? Había pasado algo más?

- "No… no ocurre nada, nada malo", dijo Hermione corrigiéndose al ver la expresión de angustia de Ginny.

- "Es solo que… me preguntaba si podrás perdonar a Harry después de todo esto…", dijo Hermione decidiéndose a preguntarle directamente.

Ginny se quedó más tranquila. Así que era eso lo que Hermione le venía a decir.

No había pensado aún en ese asunto. Ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza.

- "Perdonarlo? A que te refieres?...", dijo Ginny, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

- "Me refiero a que… bueno… Harry te ha lastimado mucho…No es su culpa, lo sé, pero aún así… me preguntaba…si seguirías amándolo después de todo esto…", dijo Hermione lentamente.

- "¿Qué si lo seguiría amando, Herm…no creo que algún día pueda olvidarlo… desde que supe de su existencia pensé en él, aunque sabía muy bien que probablemente nunca llegaría a conocerlo, y que si alguna vez lo conocía jamás se fijaría en mi… Entonces Ron entró a Hogwarts, y lo conoció. Recuerdo como me sentía cuando hablaba de él en la casa. Recuerdo muy bien que anhelaba conocerlo. Lo sé, en ese entonces estaba obsesionada con él. Pero entonces entré a Hogwarts. No sabes lo dichosa que me sentía al saber que Harry era el mejor amigo de mi hermano. No espero que lo entiendas, pero eso me hacía sentir que tenía una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera. Luego ocurrió lo de la Cámara Secreta, y aunque me asusté mucho en aquel momento, luego me sentí en las nubes al saber que Harry Potter me había salvado… que se preocupaba por mi, aunque solo fuera por ser la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, eso me hizo conocerlo mejor, y así comprendí que Harry daría todo por sus amigos, y no solo por ellos, sino por toda la gente…", Ginny hablaba desahogándose de todo lo que sentía. Hermione solo la escuchaba atentamente.

- "Luego vinieron los demás años, en los que me fui acercando a Harry cada vez más. Sin embargo, yo sabía que a Harry le gustaba Cho, y no sabes como me dolió cuando la invitó a ella al baile. Eran celos muy inmaduros, lo sé. Sin embargo, yo seguí esperando y esperando, no me daba por vencida. Ahí fue cuando me dijiste que pensara en mí, en mi propia vida. Que no me aferrara a un sueño que probablemente nunca se cumpliría. Así que decidí seguir tu consejo y comencé a intentar fijarme menos en Harry y a abrir mis ojos a los demás. Pero nunca me sentí bien andando con alguien. Sentía que lo engañaba al tener la mitad de mis pensamientos puestos en Harry aún. Ahí me di cuenta de que si no era Harry, nadie jamás podría hacerme sentir completa. Recuerdo como me sentí cuando me enteré de que Harry y Cho eran novios y como anduve perdida todo ese tiempo. No sabía por qué me sentía así, si yo me lo esperaba, pero aún así el impacto fue bastante fuerte, siempre se guarda un poco de esperanza, es lo que te hace sobrevivir. Y eso fue lo que hice, esperar más aún. Guardaba un poco de esperanza. Sabía que nunca en mi vida encontraría a alguien como Harry, y eso me hacia amarlo más todavía…", Hermione escuchaba la historia de Ginny. Unas cuantas lágrimas se le soltaron sin querer.

- "Entonces, de repente, y cuando creí que finalmente lo había superado, Harry comenzó a acercarse a mi, como amigo, claro está. Yo sabía que andaba con Cho, pero aún así acepté su amistad aunque me doliera. Me conformaba con ser su amiga. Comenzaron entonces los problemas con Cho, y Harry se veía triste y abatido siempre. Su relación iba de mal en peor, y recuerdo la noche del baile… ohh… esa noche…esa noche cuando Harry terminó con Cho. Recuerdo como él me lo contó momentos después en la sala común. Sentí tristeza por Harry, pero felicidad por mí, lo admito aunque me cueste. Pero es que una vez más tenía oportunidad. Entonces Harry por fin se fijo en mí, ahora no solamente como amiga. Comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, y recuerdo el día en que me pidió ser su novia. Ese instante lo guardaré para siempre en mi memoria. Fue como saltar de un edificio y sentir todas las emociones, tan fuertes que lloré de felicidad en ese instante. Recuerdo como Harry se asustó cuando me vio llorar y pensó que le diría que no. Pero no fue así, por supuesto que no… le dije que lloraba de emoción, y era la verdad. Recuerdo que luego tu me dijiste que la caída de un salto de esos podía ser peligroso, pero yo te respondí que las emociones bien valían el peligro. Yo era feliz por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Me sentía completa, me sentía por primera vez yo misma, y recuerdo que cada día que me despertaba pensaba que no habría mejor día que el que estaba viviendo y que ninguna persona en este mundo era tan feliz como yo…, entonces veía a Harry y mis pensamientos se confirmaba…no había alguien tan dichosa como yo…", Ginny sonreía al recordar estos momentos.

- "Pero la felicidad no podía durar mucho…por supuesto que no, en un cuento de hadas siempre hay complicaciones… Llegaron los días oscuros, Voldemort y sus mortífagos hacían las más horribles maldades. Recuerdo como Harry comenzó a preocuparse de que algo me pudiera pasar, pero yo le decía que no me pasaría nada. Que no nos pasaría nada mientras estuviéramos juntos. Fue así que llegó aquel desdichado día… y Harry perdió la memoria…justo cuando éramos más felices… es algo que jamás le perdonaré a Voldemort…aunque Harry haya acabado con él…", terminó Ginny. El esfuerzo que había hecho al recordar todo esto la había dejado exhausta.

- "Herm… dime… después de todo esto… crees que lo dejaré de amar alguna vez?", dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos con tal determinación que en Hermione no quedó duda alguna.

Hermione se convenció de que para Ginny no podría existir alguien como Harry, y rogó en silencio para que Harry recordara todo de pronto, y se estremeció al pensar que nunca llegara el momento. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse pensar en eso. No ahora que Ginny tanto la necesitaba.

- "Ginny… los cuentos de hadas siempre tienen un final feliz…", dijo Hermiones. Ginny la miro, esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó.

- "Gracias Herm… de verdad que muchas gracias…".


	12. Capítulo 12: Finalmente Despierto

**Hola! Pues aquí subiendo un nuevo cap… he subido uno por día esta semana :P!**

**Es que la que sigue no podré hacerlo, y mejor aprovecho que tengo tiempo para escribir y subir…**

**Bueno, pues este fanfic realmente está llegando a su fin, este será el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, y mañana (si no ocurre alguna cosa que lo impida) subiré el final!**

**Espero que les guste éste, y se aceptan sugerencias :D**

**Capítulo 12**

_Está en el mismo laberinto. Está tan oscuro que apenas alcanza a distinguir las paredes. Tiene la varita en la mano. Sabe que no le servirá de nada y que los hechizos no saldrán, pero aún así intenta "Lumos". Tal como pensaba, no ocurre nada, y guarda la varita en vez de tirarla._

_No recuerda como llegó ahí, pero sabe que debe buscar algo. Comienza a caminar, tratando de reconocer donde está. Sin embargo, no lo logra, y eso lo hace sentirse vulnerable. Tampoco recuerda que está buscando, y se enoja consigo mismo._

"_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando, no recuerdo nada…", piensa para si mismo. De pronto escucha una risa. Es una risa muy suave y cristalina. Intentó seguirla, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía de donde provenía. _

"_Harry, Harry!", escuchó que la voz lo llamaba. La voz venía del frente. Corrió en la oscuridad hasta toparse con pared. Entonces dio vuelta a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, intentando seguir siempre hacia delante. Sin embargo, ahora escuchó una voz opaca, una voz fría. _

_Una figura venía caminando hacia él. La risa cristalina se había apagado. Ahora solo se sentía un silencio y un frío intensos. _

"_Cho!", que haces aquí?", preguntó Harry extrañado al reconocer a Cho. Venía caminando hacia él con una mirada autosuficiente. _

_- "Que qué hago aquí?", preguntó Cho acercándose sensualmente a Harry. _

_- "Si, que haces aquí?´, preguntó Harry retrocediendo como si Cho fuera un monstruo._

_- "Acaso ya no me quieres?", dijo Cho haciéndose la resentida. Sin embargo, no dejó de avanzar hacia Harry._

_Se escuchó un sollozo a lo lejos. Harry reconoció la voz que sollozaba. Era la misma que antes había reído tan suave y cristalinamente. Harry intentó seguir su camino. Tenía que encontrar a la voz. Debía encontrarla. _

_Intentó avanzar, pero Cho se interpuso en su camino cerrándole el paso. _

_- "Cho, no entiendes?", preguntó Harry perdiendo la paciencia._

_- "No entiendo que?", dijo Cho jugando con Harry. –"Acaso ya no somos novios, Acaso vas a terminar conmigo?", dijo Cho riéndose._

_Una lluvia de recuerdos cayó en la mente de Harry, refrescándole la memoria. Harry recordó entonces una infinidad de cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado que habían pasado. Recordó los problemas con Cho, su frialdad, su indiferencia, su altanería… todo en un segundo. _

_Pero lo qué mas se sorprendió de recordar fue el baile. El baile donde había terminado con Cho. Aquel día en que había descubierto como era Cho en realidad._

_- "Cho… no voy a terminar contigo… no podemos terminar…", dijo Harry lentamente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo._

_En el rostro de Cho apareció una sonrisa. Al principio fue agradable, pero terminó por transformarse en un gesto de malicia…_

_- "Yo sabía Harry… yo sabía…", dijo Cho acercándose más a Harry._

_- "Apártate Cho… no podemos terminar porque no hay nada que terminar…", la risa se borró de la cara de Cho._

_- "…nuestra relación terminó hace mucho, mucho tiempo…", completó Harry, "…aquella noche del baile…", dijo lentamente._

_Cho se quedó callada. No hizo nada más que mirarlo. Lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire. Harry comenzó a verla borrosa primero hasta terminar por desaparecer completamente._

_Harry siguió su camino. Ya no le importaba Cho para nada. Ahora podía continuar sin su recuerdo._

_La voz se escuchó nuevamente. Sin embargo, ahora se escuchaba contenta, sin sollozos. Era tan clara que Harry pensó por unos momentos que la dueña de la voz se encontraba justo atrás de él. Pero al volverse no vio nada más que oscuridad. _

_- "Harry!", lo llamó la voz. _

_Al instante comenzó a correr en la dirección de la voz. Se topó varias veces con paredes, pero siempre conseguía volver al camino correcto. La voz era cada vez más fuerte ahora. Un resplandor suave brillaba a lo lejos, por encima de las paredes del laberinto. Intentó subirse a una pared para acortar camino, pero le fue imposible. Solo tenía como guía a la voz y al resplandor. _

_Una vuelta a la derecha, una a la izquierda… no, está cerrado. Vuelve sobre sus pasos para corregir el rumbo. Comienza de nuevo, siempre en dirección del resplandor. Se va acercando más. Ahora el resplandor es más intenso. Brilla con una fuerza increíble y a la vez tan suave. _

_Harry siente una sensación de paz al entrar en el territorio de la luz. Se siente completo, sin preocupaciones. Siente que todo estará bien mientras no salga de la luz. Sin embargo… que es eso? Una figura está a lo lejos. Una figura delicada y que sin embargo irradia una fortaleza sorprendente._

_Harry avanza lentamente hacia la figura. Unos cuantos pasos y podrá ver su rostro. Se va acercando. La persona comienza a voltear hacia él. Tiene un hermoso cabello rojo que brilla con fuerza. _

_El pulso de Harry se acelera. Unos recuerdos lejanos vienen a su mente de golpe. Ese cabello rojo lo hace recordar tantas cosas… como cuando entraba al gran comedor buscando esa cabellera que resaltaba sobre todas las demás…_

_Harry distingue el perfil de la figura. Los recuerdos comienzan a llover sobre la memoria de Harry, saturándolo de información perdida. Ahora la figura está de frente a él. Los recuerdos siguen llegando y llegando, inundando cada rincón vacío en la mente de Harry. _

_Entonces el corazón de Harry omitió un latido…quizás dos…_

_La persona que lo mira a los ojos ahora… es Ginny… su preciosa Ginny. _

_Todos los recuerdos por fin terminan de impregnar la memoria de Harry y éste recuerda con dolor todo lo que ha pasado. Absolutamente todo. _

_Las imágenes de Ginny comienzan a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Como pudo haberla olvidado? Como es posible? Se sintió inmensamente miserable. _

_No podía quitar los ojos de Ginny. Era tan hermosa. Tan perfecta. Jamás podría describirla con palabras._

_- "Harry, por qué no me recordabas?", preguntó Ginny agarrando la mano de Harry entre las suyas. Harry sintió de nuevo todas las sensaciones que había olvidado y que solo Ginny podía causarle. Sin embargo, no pudo contestar a su pregunta. _

_El mundo de Harry comenzó a dar vueltas. Ginny se desvaneció en el aire. Las vueltas se hacían más rápidas cada vez… se estaba mareando…_

Entonces Harry despertó. Estaba sudando mucho y sintió un pánico inmenso al "despertar" de verdad. Pánico al pensar en todo lo que había hecho los últimos días y no recordar a Ginny.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota para no recordarla? Ella que era todo para él… entonces sintió un nuevo arrebato de angustia.

¿Qué pensaría Ginny al respecto? ¿Podría perdonarlo alguna vez? Es más, ¿le hablaría de nuevo algún día, con todo lo que había pasado lo más probable es que Ginny no quisiera saber nada de él para siempre.

Se levantó tembloroso de la cama. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al piso. Estaba temblando de angustia. Se levantó con esfuerzo y consiguió llegar a la puerta. Sin embargo, miró fugazmente por la ventana y descubrió que estaba oscuro. Sin duda había dormido mucho rato y ya era de noche. Pero tenía que hacer algo…tenía que ver a Ginny… intentaría todo por volver con ella… Si ella no quería... no quería pensar en lo que podía pasar.

Intentó abrir la puerta, olvidando todas las precauciones para no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba sellada. Intentó abrirla con su varita, pero no surtió efecto. Sin duda la señora Pomfrey la había cerrado desde afuera para evitar lo que precisamente Harry estaba tratando de hacer.

Golpeo la puerta con los puños en un intento desesperado por salir, hasta que los nudillo le sangraron y dejó de pegar. En su desesperación se dio cuenta que debería esperar hasta el otro día para poder buscar a Ginny… eso o arrojarse por la ventana…


	13. Capítulo 13: Felices Recuerdos

**Hola! Pues subo este capítulo, no pude escribir el final aún… mejor le continué aunque sea otro capitulillo…jaja**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen rw!(solo si quieren )**

**Capítulo 13**

Ginny no podía dormir esa noche. Sentía algo… más bien, presentía algo. No sabía si bueno o malo, pero confiaba en que sería bueno. En la tarde había ido a ver a Harry, pero la señora Pomfrey le había dicho que le había dado una poción para dormir y que no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Ginny se sintió desfallecer cuando supo esto. Necesitaba verlo… esa misma noche. No podría aguantar una noche más de angustia y de preocupación.

Pero ahí estaba, acostada sin poder cerrar los ojos. "Que pasaría si…", muchas ideas se le agolpaban en la cabeza, aún cuando ya le había dado incontables veces al asunto. "Que pasaría si no me recuerda.?...", no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Se levantó y fue a la ventana. Hacía frío pero el cielo estaba muy claro y la luna tenía un resplandor suave. Recordó tantas noches que ella y Harry habían contemplado el cielo estrellado sentados en la hierba cerca del lago, a escondidas de Filch y del mundo…

_- "Vamos Ginny", dijo una voz invisible tocándola suavemente en el hombro. Ginny se sobresaltó y buscó a tientas a Harry. _

_- "Me asustaste Harry… donde estas?", contestó Ginny avanzando hacia donde creía que Harry estaba._

_- "Estoy acá Ginny", dijo Harry asomando la cabeza y riéndose al ver que Ginny lo buscaba exactamente al lado opuesto de donde estaba._

_- "Muy gracioso Harry, no estabas ahí hace unos momentos…", dijo Ginny intentando sonar enojada, pero no pudo evitar reírse también._

_Harry se acercó a Ginny y la cobijó bajo la capa invisible también. _

_- "Ahora solo falta esperar a que alguien entre o salga…", dijo Harry escudriñando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los había visto._

_- "Harry… no sé… es un poco arriesgado, no crees?", dijo Ginny mostrando preocupación el su voz._

_- "Claro que no… solo debemos escapar de Filch… además tengo el mapa…", dijo Harry con voz firme y segura. Ginny se calmó un poco._

_- "Pero Harry… y si nos descubren?", continuó Ginny. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se abrió el retrato y entraron Ron y Hermione a toda prisa._

_- "Qué? Pero si…no puede ser…", dijo Harry casi descubriéndose de la sorpresa. Esta vez fue Ginny la que lo calmó. _

_- "Ohh.. vamos Harry, no creerás que no pasa nada entre ellos, no? Hasta un ciego se da cuenta de eso… oye, si no te calmas nos descubrirán…", dijo Ginny riéndose de la situación._

_Harry se repuso rápidamente y se rió también. _

_- "Tendré que hablar con Ron un día de estos…vamos Ginny! El retrato se cerrará si no nos apuramos…", dijo Harry agarrando de la mano a Ginny. Los dos corrieron incómodamente bajo la capa hacia el retrato. Pasaron justo un instante antes de que se cerrara. _

_- "Quien anda ahí?", dijo la señora Gorda con voz asustada. Sin embargo, Harry y Ginny se quedaron quietos y la señora Gorda pensó que solo se lo había imaginado. _

_- "Vamos Ginny…", dijo suavemente Harry, y los dos anduvieron con cautela hasta dar perder de vista a la señora Gorda en la esquina. Sin embargo, se detuvieron en seco. A menos de 3 metros de donde estaban se encontraba la señora Norris husmeando el aire._

_La gata volteó hacia donde ellos estaban, como si realmente los estuviera viendo._

_- "Harry… los gatos no ven a través de las capas invisibles… verdad?", dijo Ginny preocupada Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho Harry incontables veces._

_- "No… claro que no…", dijo Harry intentando sonar firme y seguro, pero más que nada para intentar convencerse a si mismo de lo que decía._

_La señora Norris no les quitaba la vista de encima. Estaban tan tensos que las piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse. Ambos aguantaban la respiración. Repentinamente la gata corrió hacia el otro lado y desapareció en otro pasillo._

_Siguieron su camino, esta vez más rápido por si acaso la gata le había avisado a Filch. Sin embargo, pronto estuvieron a las puertas del castillo, y los dos se tranquilizaron al entrar en los jardines de Hogwarts._

_Era una noche espléndida. La luna brillaba muy suavemente, las estrellas titilaban adornando el cielo nocturno. _

Harry se había calmado un poco y había decidido que era mejor esperar al día siguiente que arrojarse por la ventana. A lo mejor Ginny podría perdonarlo… tenía que creer eso. Sin embargo, ya no pudo dormir. El sueño se le había ido y muchas ideas le venían a la cabeza. "Que pasaría si…", no quería pensar en eso, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. "Qué pasaría si Ginny no lo podía perdonar… si no lo quería perdonar?", no pensó que fuera a poder soportar perder a Ginny…

Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la ventana. Era una noche hermosa, como aquellas que solían pasar juntos… le pareció que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquellos días…

_- "Como me gustaría darle una buena patada a la señora Norris… aunque fuera solo una vez…", dijo Ginny descubriéndose de la capa invisible. El cabello se le había alborotado un poco y respiraba agitadamente._

_- "Yo he pensado en lo mismo tantas veces...", dijo Harry riéndose._

_La brisa soplaba muy suavemente, y había un delicado olor a hierba y flores en el ambiente. La cabaña de Hagrid tenía las luces encendidas, y ambos imploraron para que a Hagrid no se le ocurriera asomarse. _

_Se sentaron en la hierba y se quedaron en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era un silencio que expresaba absolutamente todo lo que ellos sentían en esos momentos. Era de esas veces donde que las palabras están de más y lo mejor es estar callado. _

_Harry miraba embelesado a Ginny, mientras que ella jugueteaba con una flor. _

_- "Harry, quita esa cara de tonto…", dijo Ginny riéndose de la expresión de Harry. Él no se dio cuenta hasta que Ginny le habló. _

_- "No puedo quitarla, así la tengo…", dijo Harry en reproche. Ginny se rió y lo abrazó. Él correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así un buen rato._

_- "Las pléyades…", dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio y apuntando con la mano una serie de estrellas pequeñas que brillaban muy lejos. _

_Ginny contempló el cielo nocturno maravillada de la claridad de las estrellas. _

_- "Haz puesto atención en tus clases de astronomía, por lo visto…", dijo ella sin dejar de ver el cielo. _

_- "Aquella roja es hermosa…", dijo Ginny apuntando hacia una estrella especialmente brillante._

_- "…Si… es hermosa…", dijo Harry. Pero sus ojos no estaban puestos en la estrella, ni siquiera volteó a verla. Miraba embobado a Ginny una vez más. Su voz debió sonar abstraída, pues Ginny volteó a verlo y se sorprendió de que Harry la estuviera viendo._

_- "Harry… que pasa?", dijo Ginny. Su voz temblaba un poco. _

_- "Nada Ginny… solo miraba lo hermosa que eres…", dijo Harry sin poder dejar de verla._

_Ginny se sonrojó. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que Harry la miraba de esa forma…_

_- "Ohhh. Vamos Harry… no es verdad…", dijo Ginny riéndose. Harry sonrió._

_- "Lo digo en serio Ginny… tu risa, tus gestos, tu pelo, tus ojos… eres preciosa…", dijo Harry quitándole una brizna del cabello y acariciándole una mejilla, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara más todavía._

_- "Harry…yo…", fue lo único que atinó a decir. No había nada más que decir… Sus labios se iban acercando. Ginny cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir el suave beso. _


	14. Capítulo 14: Histeria

**Hola! Disculpen por no subir el final de una buen vez y seguir aburriéndolos con capitulillos… pero ahora si, prometo terminarlo en el siguiente!**

**Oigan, también otra cosa… jeje, bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, pero… jaja, bueno, es que en muchos rws me llaman "amigA", y pues… soy un "amigO!", jeje, bueno, eso es nomás para aclarar, y que jamesandmolly y ana no se burlen… y bueno ana, este cap va para ti, nomás pa que no te sientas mal, jaja, no te creas, me caes bien… bueno, espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 14**

Al horizonte comenzaban a divisarse los primeros rayos del sol, que entraban por la ventana y arrancaban brillos y fulgores de los rojos cabellos de una joven.

Ginny por fin se había quedado dormida apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana. Sin embargo, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando se despertó sobresaltada por una ventisca fría que le había dado en la cara.

Lo primero que vio fue un hermoso paisaje navideño. La cabaña de Hagrid relucía de blancura toda cubierta de nieve. El cielo se iba pintando de azul claro conforme el día vencía a la noche. Unas cuantas nubes en forma de borreguitos volaban muy alto en las nubes. Ginny se estremeció. Hacía mucho frío.

Miró a su alrededor. Nadie se había despertado aún, ni siquiera Hermione. Caminó hacia la puerta sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie y la entreabrió. Ésta opuso cierta resistencia y finalmente cedió con un rechinido. Ginny contuvo el aire. No quería despertar a nadie, y menos a Hermione. No sentía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Salió sin hacer más ruido y se sentó en un sillón de la sala común frente a la chimenea. El fuego casi había consumido toda la leña y las brasas se estaban extinguiendo. Sin embargo, todavía daba un calor reconfortante y Ginny se acurrucó para calentarse. Estaba muy cansada. Había dormido poco y en una posición muy incómoda. Pero no tenía sueño. Su mente seguía debatiendo el asunto que cada vez la desesperaba más.

Finalmente decidió ir a la enfermería para hablar con Harry. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que averiguar de una vez por todas ese presentimiento que traía. Se dirigió hacia el retrato decidida, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar lo temprano que era. No quería despertar a Harry… y probablemente la señora Pomfrey armaría un escándalo. Decidió esperar un poco más para ir a visitarlo…

---

Harry no había cerrado un ojo en toda la noche, y ahora los párpados comenzaban a pesarle. Sin embargo, no podía dormir… no ahora que ya estaba amaneciendo. Se reprochó a si mismo una vez más por todo lo sucedido. Tenía mucho sueño, a pesar de haber dormido tanto el día anterior con la poción de la señora Pomfrey. Comprobó que no se descansaba igual durmiendo de día que durmiendo de noche.

Se asomó por la ventana. Era un espectáculo hermoso. Tan navideño. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar la navidad pasada, cuando todo era tan diferente. Recordó las sonrisas, los regalos, la cena… en fin… tanto que recordar, tanto que añorar…

Era el único que estaba en la enfermería. Ni siquiera la señora Pomfrey estaba ahí. Lo habían dejado solo y encerrado. Fue hacia la puerta e intento abrirla con fuerza. Sus intentos fueron inútiles, la manija ni siquiera crujió. Respiró hondo para calmarse, pues los nervios y la desesperación comenzaban de nuevo.

Esos pensamientos que lo habían agobiado y torturado toda la noche volvían ahora más claros que nunca. "Es casi seguro que Ginny no querrá saber nada de mi…", pensaba sin poder evitarlo. "Tengo que verla cuanto antes…", miró por la ventana. Estaba demasiado alto. Buscó a su alrededor algo con lo cuál pudiera amarrarse y descolgarse por la ventana. No encontró nada que pudiera servirle para huir.

Entonces recordó su varita. Había un hechizo para aparecer cuerdas… lo había visto varias veces, pero… como era? Servía para amarrar a la gente… mmm… no lograba recordarlo.

Se sentó para calmarse. Tenía que pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, después de un rato se dio cuenta de que si había podido soportar toda la noche, unos minutos más no le harían daño, esperaba... Además, sus párpados pesaban tanto…

---

Hermione se sorprendió al despertar y encontrar la cama de Ginny vacía. Durante la noche la había visto viendo por la ventana, pero no había querido decirle nada, pues estaba segura e que Ginny necesitaba tiempo para estar sola. Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Varios estudiantes madrugadores se encontraban ya en la sala.

Inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde Ginny estaba. La roja cabellera caía suavemente sobre el sofá y a Hermione no le sorprendió el encontrarla dormida. Había dormido tan mal últimamente…

Decidió no despertarla y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el retrato. Vaciló unos momentos. Entonces corrió hacia la habitación de los chicos.

Ron se encontraba dormido a pierna suelta. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al verlo tan desaliñado.

Éste se despertó sobresaltado. Miro a su alrededor sin comprender nada al principio, pero al ver a Hermione sus ojos se abrieron de espanto.

- "Her…Hermione…que haces aquí!", preguntó Ron después de haber saltado de la cama.

- "Nada Ron, solo apresúrate, que tenemos que ir con Harry… lo sé… no me preguntes por qué…", dijo Hermione saliendo para que Ron se vistiera.

Cinco minutos más tarde iban corriendo hacia la enfermería. Había dejado a Ginny dormida aún.

Pronto llegaron a la enfermería. Se sorprendieron al encontrar la puerta cerrada. Ron dudó unos momentos, pero Hermione se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.

Ésta se abrió instantáneamente. Entraron y se encontraron a la señora Pomfrey que les hacía señas de entrar en silencio.

- "Que es lo que…", dijo Ron, pero la señora Pomfrey lo miró amenazadoramente y éste calló.

- "No pasa nada… solamente que Harry está dormido… no deberían estar aquí, así que FUERA!", susurró la señora Pomfrey.

Empujó a Ron y Hermione hacia la puerta. No tuvieron más remedio que salir. Sin embargo, la puerta rechinó al cerrar. Entonces escucharon el crujido de la cama…

- "Harry, Harry, que bien que despertaste!... pero… no debes levantarte aún…debes recuperarte todavía…", dijo la señora Pomfrey en una voz melosa.

- "…qué!… yo… pero… pero si ya me encuentro bien", escucharon a Harry decir, sin duda un poco confundido.

- "Calma Harry…calma…", decía la señora Pomfrey en voz baja.

- "Que me calme! Como voy a calmarme si no sé por qué debo seguir aquí!tengo que salir! DEBO SALIR!", gritaba Harry histérico. Ron miró a Hermione y ella aprobó con la cabeza.

- "Si Ron… creo que Harry por fin despertó realmente…"


	15. Capítulo 15: Un Final, o principio?

**Hola a todos! Pues como ven, este fanfic llega a su fin. Espero que le haya gustado y q el final les agrade por lo menos un poquito… y bueno, agradeceré a quienes me han apoyado y dejado reviews. Les doy las gracias por haber leido este ff, y tambien por las recomendaciones y consejos que me daban.**

**Gracias a (comienzo por los primeros reviews ) ) :**

**Mune-potter**

**Marce**

**Sir-elendil**

**Lyls de potter-4ever**

**Cornamenta**

**Anilec**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Eugeblack**

**Athenea188**

**Harry R. G**

**Y por ultimo a pardelocas, que realmente estan bien locas, jaja, gracias!**

**(creo q no me falto nadie…jojo)**

**Gracias todos! Espero dejen el ultimo review! Jaja, solo si quieren y si el final les agradó, claro esta…**

**Bueno, los dejo…**

**Capítulo 15: Final**

Se escuchaba un gran estruendo en el interior de la enfermería. Golpes de muebles, crujidos y uno que otro grito apagado.

Harry intentaba escapar de la enfermería a toda costa, pero la señora Pomfrey lo retenía aún. Ron y Hermione escuchaban todo esto desde afuera horrorizados. Harry parecía estar fuera de si y al parecer estaba dispuesto a todo por salir.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio. Hermione y Ron se miraron asustados y entraron rápidamente.

Harry estaba parado en el centro de la habitación y tenía su varita en la mano. De alguna forma había logrado conseguirla. La señora Pomfrey lo miraba asombrada desde un extremo de la habitación.

- "Harry…", murmuró Hermione lentamente. Ron no atinaba a decir nada.

- "Señora Pomfrey, ya estoy bien. Ya no tengo que recobrar fuerzas, ya tengo las suficientes…", dijo Harry un poco asombrado de su audacia.

- "Si…Harry…creo… creo que puedes irte…", dijo la señora Pomfrey no muy segura de si misma.

Sin embargo, Harry no esperó un momento más. Salió por la puerta rápidamente antes de que la señora Pomfrey lo reconsiderara. Pasó junto a Hermione y Ron como si no los hubiera visto.

- "Harry! A donde vas!", gritó Hermione saliendo de la habitación también y corriendo tras de él.

Harry miró hacia atrás brevemente. Dudó unos instantes pero luego siguió corriendo.

- "Harry! Detente!", gritó Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo por seguirle el paso a Harry.

Entonces Harry se detuvo. Se volteó y esperó a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione llegaron junto a él rápidamente.

- "Qué crees que estas haciendo Harry?", preguntó Hermione.

- "Ron… Herm… qué voy a hacer?", les dijo Harry con desesperación.

---

_Estaba de pie en medio de una gran habitación, parada sobre una gran base de piedra que parecía brillar con luz propia, haciendo que su cabello rojo brillara con fuerza y despidiera fugaces resplandores que parecían danzar a su alrededor. N torno a ella se extendía una oscuridad inmensa e impenetrable. Solo alcanzaba a ver lo que el resplandor de la piedra le permitía, y no era mucho. Sin embargo, la luz de la piedra la hacía sentir bien. No sabía por qué, la tranquilizaba de una manera sorprendente._

_Se bajó de la piedra para explorar un poco. Sin embargo, al dejar la cálida luz sintió un temor y un miedo indescriptibles. Era como… era como si estuviera tan sola y olvidada… Sintió frío y tristeza. Se sentía tan sola. _

_- "No estoy sola… tengo a mi familia, a Hermione... a mis amigos… tengo… tengo a Harry…", se dijo Ginny a si misma, lo último con profunda tristeza. Probablemente no fuera así. Probablemente Harry jamás fuera a recordarla y ella estuviera destinada a sufrir toda su vida… porque ella jamás podría olvidar a Harry._

_- "Solo un poco de tiempo… solo un poco más para que me recuerde…", se dijo Ginny de nuevo. _

_La oscuridad realmente era increíble. Ginny no se atrevió a ir mas allá por temor a perderse y decidió regresar a la luz. _

_Al regresar a la luz se sintió de nuevo reconfortada y con nuevas esperanzas. Entonces escuchó unos ruidos a lo lejos. Alguien caminaba no muy lejos de ahí. _

_- "Harry!", gritó Ginny, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que era Harry el que caminaba por ahí? Que tonta._

_Sin embargo, y aunque intentaba no pensar en ello, tenía un presentimiento de algo que estaba por suceder._

_- "Harry!",volvió a gritar, esta vez más segura de si misma. Todo era posible para ella en esos momentos. Además no había nada que perder. _

_Los pasos se hacían más fuertes cada vez. Parecía que corría, aunque por momentos se detenía y regresaba un poco._

_- "Harry… eres tu?", preguntó Ginny ahora más suave. _

_Distinguió una figura al fin. Venía corriendo, pero conforme se acercaba iba deteniéndose. Ginny no alcanzaba a distinguir bien aún. Sin embargo, había algo familiar en esa sombra. El cabello alborotado… la estatura… la forma de caminar…_

_- "Harry…", dijo Ginny cuando Harry entró a la luz donde ella estaba. _

_- "Si Ginny…soy yo… siento haberme tardado tanto…", dijo Harry abrazándola. _

_- "Harry… yo…", dijo Ginny perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sintió un calor agradable en la cara._

_Todo se volvió difuso de pronto y comenzaba a da vueltas rápidamente._

U rayo de sol le dio en plena cara haciéndola despertar. Tardó un poco en comprender que todo había sido un sueño. Miró a su alrededor. Ya era completamente de día y había muchos estudiantes. Entonces recordó que tenía que ir con Harry.

---

- "Vamos Harry… tienes que ir a hablar con ella…", dijo suplicante Ron.

- "No puedo hacerlo… tengo miedo…", dijo Harry.

- "Ay Harry… si cuando saliste de la enfermería ni querías detenerte, tenías tanta prisa por hablar con Ginny…", dijo Hermione.

- "Entonces debo estar loco…", dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

- "Vamos Harry…cálmate un poco primero…", le dijo Ron a un Harry completamente fuera de si.

- "Como voy a calmarme! De verdad que no sé lo que voy a hacer…yo…yo… no quiero perderla…", dijo Harry desesperado.

- "No vas a perderla… solamente cálmate un poco, piensa en lo que vas a decir y habla con ella", dijo Hermione en un tono tranquilizante.

- "Que hable con ella? Suena muy fácil… pero… y si ella no quiere hablar conmigo?", dijo Harry.

- "Claro que va a querer hablar contigo…por qué no habría de hacerlo…", dijo Ron en tono convincente.

- "Por qué fui tan estúpido?", preguntó Harry con tristeza.

- "No fuiste estúpido Harry… y no fue tu culpa que perdieras la memoria. Y gracias a ti el mundo mágico ya no vive con temor…", dijo Hermione tranquilizándolo.

- "No eres estúpido Harry… pero lo serás si no hablas con mi hermana… ", dijo Ron amenazante.

- "Vamos Harry… solo tienes que ir a la sala común, estoy segura que ella sigue ahí. Cuando bajamos estaba dormida en un sofá", lo animó Hermione.

- "Tienen razón… debo ir…", dijo Harry armándose de valor.

- "Es lo mejor que puedes hacer… Ron y yo LOS esperaremos en el comedor", dijo Hermione enfatizando para darle más ánimo a Harry. Éste afirmó con la cabeza antes de seguir hacia la torre.

- "Suerte Harry! Los esperaremos!" dijo Ron siguiendo a Hermione. Harry le agradeció a Ron el apoyo.

Hermione y Ron desaparecieron en un pasillo y Harry continuó hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Iba caminando muy nervioso a través del pasillo. Nunca había sentido tanto nervio, ni siquiera con Voldemort. Estaba sudando frío. Nunca habría creído que fuera tan difícil hablarle a una chica… y mucho menos a Ginny. Había experimentado miedo muchas veces, pero nunca había sentido tanto temor, miedo o angustia de este tipo.

Pensó varias veces en lo que le diría. Se imaginaba a si mismo hablando con ella, seguro de si mismo, pidiéndole disculpas. Sin embargo, no pudo imaginarse la respuesta de Ginny. Su reacción era todo un misterio para él.

- "Ginny, lo siento tanto… no sabes cuanto. Si tan solo me dieras otra oportunidad…Ginny, por favor…", pensaba Harry sobre lo que le iba a decir. Sin embargo, nada de lo que pensó podía expresar el verdadero sentimiento de angustia y arrepentimiento que experimentaba.

El retrato estaba a solo unos pasos. En unos momentos más entraría y encontraría a Ginny…

---

Ginny se levantó rápidamente, se acomodó el cabello que estaba un poco alborotado después de la siesta en el sofá. La sala común no estaba muy llena, sin duda todos estaban en el gran Comedor a esta hora. Cruzó la sala común rápidamente y salió por el retrato. Se dirigía a la enfermería cuando se encontró a unas de sus amigas.

- "Ginny! Qué te pasa?", preguntó una de ellas.

- "No tienes buen aspecto, deberías comer algo…", dijo otra de ellas.

- "Ven con nosotras, vamos al gran Comedor…", dijo la primera.

- "Yo… yo iba a…", intentó explicar Ginny, pero una de sus amigas la tomó por la mano y la arrastró con ellas.

- "Tienes que comer algo Ginny… no puedes seguir así…", Ginny no tuvo más remedio que seguirlas.

- "Esta bien, pero seré breve… no tengo mucha hambre…", contestó Ginny resignada ante la insistencia de sus amigas.

---

Harry entró por el retrato. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala casi vacía. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. La mayoría de los pocos estudiantes que había estaban enfrascados en la lectura y en el estudio. Harry salió de nuevo por el retrato.

¿Dónde podría estar Ginny? Probablemente había bajado al gran Comedor… sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allá.

---

Ginny se sentó sin ganas con sus amigas. Ron y Hermione estaban al otro extremo de la mesa. No se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Ginny. Fingió tomar algo rápidamente y se levantó.

- "Qué pasa Ginny?", le dijeron sus amigas sorprendidas.

- "Nada, ya terminé…", dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- "Qué? Pero si apenas comiste un poco!", dijeron.

- "No tengo hambre…", dijo Ginny, y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de la mesa.

- "No estaba Ginny en la sala común, Herm?", preguntó Ron mirando sorprendido como Ginny cruzaba el gran Comedor para salir. Hermione volteó hacia donde Ron señalaba.

- "Es verdad! Y Harry debe estar buscándola!", dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose también. Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente para hablar con Ginny.

---

Harry casi llegaba al comedor. Solo una vuelta más en la esquina y estaría en el gran Comedor. Si Ginny no estaba ahí… no… Tenía que estar. La buscaría por todo el mundo sin no estaba.

Unos estudiantes de primer año que iban delante de él llegaron antes. Uno de ellos volteó distraídamente y abrió mucho los ojos al descubrirlo. Le avisó a su compañero y ambos lo miraron. Harry los miró con reproche… odiaba que la gente fuera tan indiscreta y murmurara sobre él cuando estaba cerca.

Ginny se dirigía en esos momentos a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Vio cómo dos estudiantes de primer año entraban emocionados.

- "Era Harry Potter!", dijo uno de ellos.

- "Claro que era, no le viste la cicatriz?", contestó el segundo.

- "Si… si…", respondió el primero. Ambos se dieron vuelta esperando algo. A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había escuchado bien?

Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la entrada del gran Comedor. Un instante después Ginny reconocía la cabellera alborotada color azabache de un chico que acababa de entrar a gran Comedor. Sorprendida, se quedó parada donde estaba sin saber que hacer, en medio de mucha gente que aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

Harry entró rápidamente al gran Comedor. Se sentía algo mareado al entrar en un lugar tan lleno de gente. Sin embargo, sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente la distintiva cabellera roja entre la mesa de Gryffindor. Sintió como un golpe en el estomago al no encontrar a Ginny donde él esperaba. No se daba cuenta de una chica pelirroja ni de su mirada nostálgica: Ginny había quedado exactamente a un lado de Harry y ligeramente atrás de donde él estaba.

Muchos ya se habían dado cuenta de que Harry acababa de entrar y poco a poco todos volteaban y comenzaban a murmurar. La voz corrió rápido y un silencio incómodo cayó en todo el comedor. Harry se sintió más confundido y fuera de lugar que nunca. Toda la gente lo miraba, algunos murmuraban en voz baja, pero la mayoría se limitaba a observarlo simplemente.

Harry distinguió a Hermione, que se detenía súbitamente sorprendida por la situación. Descubrió a Ron entre los alumnos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Estaba casi todo Hogwarts… menos Ginny…

No pudiendo soportar la situación, Harry se volvió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, un destello rojo llamó su atención y se detuvo en seco. Su corazón se detuvo unos momentos. Ahí, junto a la puerta, estaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Aquella persona por la cuál daría su vida y sin la cuál no podría vivir.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ambos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para poder hablar. Toda la gente estaba expectante. No se escuchaba una sola respiración.

Sin embargo, ellos estaban ausentes. Ese momento lo estaban viviendo en un mundo alterno, ajenos a todo el mundo.

Ninguno de los dos notaba ya nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro.

- "Ginny… yo…", intentó decir Harry. Su mente estaba bloqueada completamente. No podía dejar de mirar a Ginny y lo único que pensaba era que no la merecía. Ginny era demasiado para él.

Ginny miraba esos ojos esmeralda y leía en ellos que Harry por fin había recordado todo.

Se sentía tan afortunada. Todo volvería a ser como antes…

- "Yo…yo… te amo Ginny…. Pero… pero comprenderé perfectamente que tu no quieras saber nada de mi en toda tu vida… todo lo que hice… todo lo que sucedió… no sé como pude ser tan idiota….", dijo Harry bajando la mirada con tristeza, abandonando por unos momentos el contacto visual con Ginny. Se sentía tan avergonzado y tan despreciable. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso a su Ginny?

Ginny escuchaba todo esto sorprendida. No se esperaba estas palabras. No esperaba que Harry se disculpara… el no tenía la culpa. Estaba tan impresionada que no contestó. Todos en el comedor estaban mudos de asombro. Hermione tenía la boca abierta y mostraba una expresión muy similar a la que Ron tenía. A su alrededor nadie perdía detalle.

Harry sintió que su corazón se partía. Ginny no le iba a contestar. Jamás en la vida le hablaría de nuevo. Se había preparado para esta situación, pero aún así sintió un dolor inimaginable. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse al recordar fugazmente todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Habían sido tan felices…

- "Yo solo quería que lo supieras Ginny… quería que supieras que si me dieras otra oportunidad no te defraudaría nunca más… quería que supieras que te amo, Ginny… con toda mi alma…", Harry no pudo levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a los ojos de Ginny. Se sintió como un cobarde. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Ginny. Todo había sido un fracaso…

Ginny estaba en shock. No lograba asimilar las palabras de Harry. No creía haber escuchado bien. Vio como Harry se volteaba, y distinguió en sus ojos un dolor muy profundo. Harry caminaba hacia la salida, cabizbajo, triste, melancólico… sin ilusiones. La alegría se había esfumado para siempre de la vida de Harry.

Ginny se recuperó de la impresión. Había estado muda todo ese tiempo.

- "Harry!", lo llamó Ginny. Éste sintió esperanza por unos momentos, pero ésta se esfumo tan rápidamente como había llegado. Sin duda Ginny ahora le reprocharía todo lo que había le había hecho… todo lo que la había herido… Pero se lo merecía.

- "Eres un tonto… Harry…", dijo Ginny. No era un gran insulto, pero viniendo de Ginny a Harry le dolió demasiado. Sintió un escalofrío. No se atrevía a ver a Ginny a los ojos. Se preparó para escuchar todas sus verdades.

Harry escuchó que Ginny se acercaba. Estaba preparado para la explosión. De un momento a otro, la señora Weasley encarnaría en Ginny con toda su furia. Era terrible cuando se enojaba.

Sin embargo, en vez de la reacción que él esperaba de Ginny, oyó una voz suave y tierna.

- "…un verdadero tonto… ¿Cómo puedes pensar tales cosas?", dijo Ginny riéndose de la expresión de Harry. Éste levantó la mirada y se encontró con los cristalinos ojos de Ginny, que reflejaban una alegría inmensa.

- "Estoy feliz de que por fin hayas recuperado la memoria y que me recuerdes!", siguió diciendo Ginny.

Ahora Harry era el mudo. No creía haber escuchado bien. Ginny sonreía. Se veía tan hermosa… Harry poco a poco recuperó el habla.

- "Eso significa… eso significa que me perdonas?", dijo Harry esperanzado.

- "Perdonar?", dijo Ginny sorprendida. Harry contuvo la respiración.

- "No hay nada que perdonar Harry! No fue tu culpa!", contestó Ginny, haciendo que Harry volviera a respirar de nuevo.

Ambos sonrieron. Se miraban a los ojos una vez más, como en incontables ocasiones lo habían hecho. Un murmullo recorría al gran Comedor. Se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos en algunas mesas, sobre todo en la de Gryffindor.

Con los aplausos Harry y Ginny volvieron a la realidad lentamente. Entonces ambos palidecieron… habían dicho todo ante un público inmenso. Sintieron como les ardía la cara de vergüenza al saber que había confesado sus sentimientos ante todo Hogwarts. Algunos maestros reían, la mayoría divertidos ante la situación. Ron aplaudía con fuerza, Hermione lloraba de la emoción. Todos en las mesas hacían un gran alboroto y Fred y George no tardaron en entrar en acción.

- "Harry y Ginny! Harry y Ginny!", comenzaron a cantar los gemelos. Pronto todos se les unieron, a excepción de algunos estudiantes de Slytherin y por supuesto… Cho Chang.

Sin embargo, nadie lo notaba. Todos estaban contentos de que la pareja más famosa de Hogwarts siguiera junta.

Harry y Ginny, no pudiendo soportar más la vergüenza, salieron corriendo del comedor, tomados de la mano. Un largo paseo en los bellos jardines de Hogwarts los esperaba. La esperanza resplandecía en sus corazones, mientras la luz del sol reflejaba en sus ojos una inmensa alegría.

**FIN**


End file.
